


Misunderstood

by AlphaShadowWolf



Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon Timeline, Faye (God of war) - Freeform, Gen, God of War (2018), Mild Language, Spoilers, Teen Angst, flash backs, google translate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaShadowWolf/pseuds/AlphaShadowWolf
Summary: After the long Journey to spread his  mothers ashes, Atreus thought his father would be different, but it doesn't seem like anything had changed. One day Atreus has had enough and wants to prove himself to his Father.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Enough is Enough

It had been a longer than normal winter with colder temperatures then usual. The winds were horrible too. It was much like being back in Helheim or well that's what Atreus thought anyway.

‘Why does he always leave me?’ Atreus thought as he stayed close to the hearth for its warmth. He poked and prodded the fire trying to keep the heat going. He kept quiet as he stared into the fire spacing out as he was thinking to himself about his Father.

Mimir noticed Atreus’s scowl into the fire and cleared his throat “What’s on your mind lad?” he asked the boy softly.

“He’s always gone” Atreus mumbled just loud enough for Mimir to hear. 

“Ah well…” Mimir said, obviously not expecting that from the boy. “He’s making sure you are fed lad. He’s-” 

“ I can hunt too! I thought I proved myself to him!” Atreus huffed, pulling his furs closer to him. “Now it seems like I'm confined even more than when I was sick.” He mumbled the last part

“He’s just lookin’ out for you laddie. He knows you can.” Mimir tried to offer some support.

“Then why does he just leave? He doesn't even say goodbye.” Atreus nearly whispered to himself and sighed. 

“Well you know how your Father is with his words… Maybe you can talk to him when he gets back.” Mimir said to the child in front of him.

Atreus huffed a bit. He didn’t want to just wait around for his Father to get back. Atreus made up his mind. He tossed the furs off him and went to his bed pulling on his thick boots they had made out of some Wulver fur and Hreazlyr’s scales to keep out the cold. He pulled on his warm fur throw and his gloves that were made by Brok and Sindri.

“Whatcha doin’ laddie?” Mimir asked as he had watched the boy 

“I'm going hunting.” Atreus said as he grabbed his bow and quiver making sure his arrows were in there. 

“I dunno if that's a good idea lad… you should wait-” 

“I’ll be fine Mimir, I'm not going to go past mothers old stave. “ Atreus said grabbing the last thing he needed, his knife. 

“Oh boy, you are just as strong headed as your father.” Mimir mumbled to himself. “Well someone's gotta keep an eye on you” Mimir said to Atreus. 

Atreus smiled and picked him up gently and looped him on his own belt though he was a little heavy so it was awkward. 

“So there’s no talkin’ you out of this is there?” Mimir said hopelessly 

“Nope.” Atreus said and opened up the front door and the bitter cold wind nipped against Atreus’s face. He looked to Mimir and decided to wrap a scarf around his head to keep him warmer. 

“Thanks Lad!” Mimir said. 

“No problem.” Atreus and he started his trek into the snow. He headed in the direction he chased the deer what seems ages ago now. He looked for tracks but he knew that wouldn’t happen due to the wind covering up his own footprints in the high snow. 

“Maybe we should head back” Mimir tried pleading with Atreus 

“No. Something has to be around here Mimir, even if it is just a rabbit…” Atreus said as he came up to the steps of the old temple. He sighed and looked around. 

Atreus closed his eyes and breathed gently remembering what his mother taught him:

“Just open your eyes wider and look again” 

Atreus breathed and tried to remember the rune he read when he was younger that let him see further then his sight could and had an idea. 

“Hey Mimir?” Atreus asked looking down at his hip at the head hanging there 

“Yes lad?” Mimir responded 

“Do you know of the ability to see further than sights with a rune charm?” Atreus asked innocently 

“Why yes lad! I’ve only heard of a few giants with that ability. It is a very rare and special ability. I think the old rune charm is something like Sýn- why do you ask laddie?” Mimir suddenly asked, getting the notion that Atreus was up to something. 

“Just keeping my eyes wide open.” Atreus responded as he crouched down into the snow bringing out his knife and closed his eyes etching the word into the snow

“Sýn” Atrues spoke and felt the familiar warm fluid flow through his body. He opened his eyes saying the sparkling lights and everything became clear and in focus. He breathed and looked around trying to keep the energy ‘flowing’ like his mother told him. He could see a deer over the ridge a ways from him. It wasn’t as big as his first successful kill but it was still big. 

“Other there!” Atreus said just as he lost the sight pointing in the direction of the deer.

“Is there something I'm missing laddie?” Mimir asked 

“I can see with that rune charm. I accidentally did it once when I was younger… “ Atreus told Mimir

“Really ? Well I guess that's not too surprising given you’re good with languages!” Mimir said to the boy as Atreus walked across the small ice bridge and through the snow. 

Atreus got to the ridge and spied the deer. 

“Look Mimir there it is!” Atreus said in a hushed voice so he wouldn’t alert the deer. 

“Impressive Lad!” Mimir said back quietly 

Atreus loaded an arrow into his bow and pulled it back aiming at the deer’s chest. It was then that he noticed it was a doe and frowned. 

“What is it lad?” Mimir asked 

“It's a doe…” Atreus said softly, still having the arrow pointed at the deer. 

“Why does that matter lad?” Mimir asked 

“Because…. She has a fawn.” Atreus said, pulled his arrow out of his bow and sighed softly. 

“I see…” Mimir said just as the little fawn hopped under his mother to keep warm from the winds. The doe had made sure they were behind a rock in a big open meadow surrounded by trees. The rock kept the wind off of them and they could eat the little grass there was under the snow. 

Atreus could hear the tree's relief that he didn’t shoot the deer. He could feel the happiness of the mother deer when her fawn had come close to her. Atreus watched the deer for some time thinking about his mother and how he missed her. He had missed the stories that she would tell him along with her lessons. He had missed sitting in her garden and asking her question after question about her herbs and how she would hug him when he was upset. 

“Lad?” Mimir piped up after some time 

“Huh?” Atreus softly said he was still focused on the deer. 

“We should head back.. Before your uh father gets there.” Mimir said softly 

“I guess..” Atreus said, pushing himself up from the snow, his hands a little cold now. 

Atreus walked back in the high snow till he got to the base of the temple.  
“Lad?” Mimir asked softly 

Atreus was lost in thought about his mom and didn’t hear Mimir

“Lad!” Mimir said more urgently 

Atreus still kept his head down wishing he could ask his mom something that had been bugging him for a long time. 

“ Atreus!” Mimir said loudly just as Atreus bumped into something knocking him on his butt. 

“Oaf!” Atreus looked up to see a snarling Wulver in front of him. 

The Wulver lunged at him swiping his long claws. Atreus rolled out of the way quickly to avoid the Wulvers attack. Atreus pulled out his bow and quickly laid 3 shock arrows into the Wulvers chest, stunning him long enough for Atreus to get up and put a little bit of distance between him and the Wulver. He had never fought one on his own. 

Atreus knew they were mean. They were wicked fast and smart so he couldn’t just ‘out smart’ them. He knew to keep it from howling so more wouldn’t show up and they would go into a frenzy. 

“Well isn’t this a fine mess!” Mimir said 

“I can do this!” Atreus breathed to himself and aimed his arrows back to the Wulver that was no longer stunned. Atreus could hear the anger and rage from the Wulver. He placed another 3 very fast arrows and just 1 more to knock the beast down. But of course that didn’t last long. His arrows were slowly wearing him down but not fast enough! 

The Wulver ran quickly to Atreus and he had to roll away narrowly avoiding the Wulvers claws and used his bow to hit the Wulver on the head. This stunned the Wulver long enough for Atreus to hop on his back and choke it. The Wulver stumbled back into a wall knocking Atreus off and onto the ground and having to roll away quickly again. The Wulver knew he had the advantage and roared swinging relentlessly at Atreus just barely missing each time. 

“Everything okay up there?” Mimir asked one of his annoying questions he usually asked his father in a fight. 

“Yep just fighting a Wulver that is trying to kill me and- Oaf!” Atrues was knocked down by the Wulvers arm! His bow landed just out of reach. 

Atreus quickly pulled out his knife and kicked the Wulver in the jaw, stumbling back only slightly. This gave Atreus the opening and he quickly slashed at the beast’s legs, roaring in pain the Wulver took a swing at Atreus. 

The Wulvers claws scraped against Atreus' chest and arm knocking him down. Atreus looked up pinned against a rock with nothing but his knife and now hurt up at the large enraged Wulver.

Atreus took a breath and remembered what his father taught him 

“Close your heart to the fear”

Atreus saw the Beast slash hitting the rock behind him leaving marks in the stone. He rolled right between its legs and jumped onto its back and drove the knife into its neck. The Wulver slumped down with a ‘thud’ into the high snow. 

Atreus got off it’s back and knelt over catching his breath looking at his kill in ‘ah’ 

“Wow lad! You did it! How do you feel?” Mimir asked astonished

“Cold and sore.” Atreus said. 

“Did it getcha brother?” mimir asked 

“Yeah..” Was all Atreus responded with as he searched for his bow and arrows. He found them already buried in the snow. He dusted them off and slung them back over his shoulder and winced a bit. 

“You should get that taken care of.” Mimir said 

“I will when we get back home.” Atreus said softly and started walking fully aware of his surroundings this time. 

“Brother why are you so glum? You took down a Wulver all by yourself lad! You should be ecstatic!” Mimir said 

“ I just wish father could have seen me. Maybe then he would take me hunting with him.” Atreus said 

“Well why don’t you just tell him about it lil’ brother!” Mimir asked 

“He wouldn’t believe me.” Atreus said sadly 

“I was there too, laddie! We can both tell him.” Mimir said 

Atreus perked up hearing Mimir knowing his father would have to believe Mimir

“Yeah I guess he would listen to you huh.” Atreus said and smiled as he walked through the deep snow back to his hut with his friend on his belt.


	2. How Soon?

Atreus had trekked back to the old castle near his house. He had walked a lot further then he thought. Just as they got to the bridge where Atreus swears a troll could amush any minute, he heard a voice in his head and looked around a bit. 

“Lad….” Mimir asked cautiously 

“ It's a rabbit!” Atreus said in an excited hushed voice pulling his bow down wincing again but loaded an arrow seeing the rabbit. He could see the black tailed Hare at the very end of the bridge by the stairs. 

“You got a sharp eye lad, sure the giants didn’t give you the gift of bit-frost too?” Mimir asked 

Atreus smiled to Mimirs comment and let the arrow go. It flew through the air and hit its mark perfectly. 

“What a fine shot Brother!” Mimir said, amazed at the young boy’s talent with a Bow. 

Atrues ran over and pulled the arrow out of the rather large rabbit he had killed and beamed with happiness. 

“Your father has to let you go with him now!” Mimir said 

“I hope so...” Atreus said and attached the rabbit to his belt opposite from Mimir to balance the weight. 

Atreus walked the rest of the way home and had a big smile on his face as he opened up the front door. His smile fell seeing his Father standing in front of him, arms crossed. Kratos had a ‘this better be good or you're in trouble’ sorta look on his face. 

Atreus looked up to his father sheepishly 

“I was tired of being alone so I went out and tried to hunt a deer. But then it was a doe and it had a fawn and I just couldn’t shoot it.. And then walking home I ran into a Wulver and had to fight it. Oh I killed a rabbit though!” Atreus rambled and at the end showed his father his kill.

Kratos stood there taking in what his son had just told him. 

“ You fought a Wulver…. Alone?” Kratos asked 

Atreus looked down and nodded waiting to be yelled at. 

“It was a very well fought fight! The lad is a spittin’ image of his father in battle! Even when injured he still won!” Mimir said, throwing in the injury to further throw off Kratos's rage. 

“ You are injured?” Kratos asked 

Atreus looked up and nodded to his father “Yes sir.” he said softly 

“ Let me see” Kratos said 

Atreus started to take off his heavy fur throw

“It's really not that bad.. “ he said. Kratos now able to see the slash marks through the boy’s tunic “It’s just a scratch” he added as he took off his tunic 

Kratos exmed the wound and nodded, grabbing a cloth and some water along with herbal cream to put on the wound to help it heal. Kratos as gently as he could wiped the wounds clean and spread the cream onto the slashes that barely broke the skin but still just enough to bleed. He then wrapped it.

“We will have to check it again in the morning.” Kratos said

Atreus nods to his Father and puts on his spear tunic. He pulled the rabbit off his belt. 

Kratos grabbed the rabbit and walked out the door to put it with the other meat to keep it good. 

“Do you think he’s mad?” Atreus asked Mimir as he un wrapped him and set him down on his table 

“ Mad? You must be Crazy! He's impressed!” Mimir Said 

Atreus chuckled, “ I don’t think so Mimir.” he said softly 

“Then you are blind.” Mimir said to Atreus. 

Kratos came into the house once again and sat down at the fire. He handed Atreus a bowl of stew.

“What's in it?” Atreus asked looking down into his stew and stirring it with his spoon not sure what was in it. Kratos wasn’t the best cook not like his mother anyways so sometimes it just didn’t taste right.

“Try it and you will find out.” Kratos said eating the stew without a second thought.

Atreus looked up to his father then back down to the stew and put a lump of meat and the broth into the spoon and slowly put it in his mouth. It was pheasant. Atreus made a face not liking pheasant.

“Pheasant? There wasn’t another meat you could have used?” Atreus whined

“Boi” Kratos said annoyed at his sons complaint

“Sorry father.” Atreus said as he eats the stew reluctantly but knew his father only would use the pheasant if it was going to go bad since he knew Atreus didn’t like it and that was all he could have caught at the time.

Atreus knew Kratos worked hard to keep him fed, especially now in this deep unrelenting winter where game is getting scarce. But he still wanted to help his father in any way.

“I think the lad had a question for ya.” Mimir said once dinner was done and put away to Kratos.

Kratos turned his attention to Atreus 

Atreus got a little flustered again   
“I uh… I was just uh wondering if maybe, if you would let me maybe… go hunt with you?” Atreus stumbling over his words. 

“Hunt with me?” Kratos clarified 

Atreus looked up “yes I was just hoping after everything we went through that maybe things could be.. Different. That we could do more things together. Not that we don’t already. I like to train with you in the yard and help you with deciphering scrolls and runes but I just wondered if maybe we could hunt together…’ Atreus rambled again and played with his fingers looking down and away from Kratos.

“We shall see.” Kratos said 

“When?” Atreus asked 

Kratos grunted one of his signature grunts “ Soon.” Kratos replied with as he went over to his bed and sat down on it 

“When is soon? Is it like next year soon or is it like days away soon?” Atreus asked going to his bed and sitting down 

“Soon.” Kratos replied back with and laid down closing his eyes.

Atreus sighed knowing better then to push his father when he was tired. 

Atreus grabbed his journal and started writing in it for a little while just talking about his day and about how he was able to kill the Wulver by himself. He yawns and puts his pencil down and closes his journal putting it back into the drawer next to him and lays down closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Hunting

Atreus felt someone shaking him gently and opened his eyes only to shut them groning. It was still dark.

Kratos let out an amused grunt, “ Get up.” Kratos said in a softer voice than usual.

Atreus pulled his blanket up closer to him “It's still dark.” he mumbled tiredly.

“I must check your wound.” Kratos said sitting down on a stool next to his son’s bed. He had the bowl and cloth already next to atreus.

Atreus grounds but sat up for his father sleepily rubbing his eyes looking much younger then he was right now. Kratos gently took the wrapping off Atreus winced through his teeth as the last bit came off. 

“It is mostly healed.” Kratos spoke as he put a little cloth just on his arm the other scratches on his chest already healed. Kratos was thankful his son could heal quickly.

“Why are you up so early?” Atreus asked as he laid back down already half asleep again.

“We get up early to hunt.” Kratos said shortly as he took up putting the supplies away.

Atreus instantly woke up looking to his father now propping himself up “ Wait we are going hunting?!” he asked excitedly 

“Get ready.” Kratos said as he started packing their day bag

Atreus smiled “yes sir!” he said leaping out of bed grabbing his hunting gear and warm weather clothes, boots and other things. 

“ Ready?” Kratos asked as he grabbed Mimir and put him on his belt

Atreus nods “I am” he said happily and put his knife in his holster and looked up to his father and grabbed a bag from the floor and threw a few things in just like his father. Kratos raised an eyebrow at his son as if to ask what he was doing. 

“ To take with us on the trip.” Atreus said to him and walked out the front door in front of his Father.

Kratos grunted and walked out behind his son. 

“Where are we going?” Atreus asked just giddy inside “ and don’t say in the direction of food…” he added rather quickly. Mimir chucked only to get a look from Kratos who of course was amused by his son but would never actually show it. 

“West” Kratos said and started walking in front of his son so that he could create a path for him to follow behind him. 

“ So why did you let me hunt with you today?” Atreus asked, wondering and running up next to his father. 

Kratos looked over to his son “ you hunted yesterday in a short time. Something that takes me all day.” he said as he walked 

“Oh.” Atreus responded as he walked beside his father. And thought about that for a while and thinks a bit 

“How did you find the rabbit?” Kratos asked his son

“ I heard it.” Atreus said to him in like a ‘duh’ sorta tone 

“You heard it running?” Kratos clarified 

“No I heard it… like in my head. I hear voices. Especially animals a lot.” Atreus explained to his father surprised he didn’t know 

“ Your Mother could as well. I didn’t know you could too.” Kratos said being more open about talking about Faye now with Atreus.

Atreus nodded to his father “She taught me out to listen to them.” he said softly. 

Everything seemed to click for Kratos. This is why Atreus never wanted to shoot animals.. Because he could hear what they were thinking and feeling just like Faye.

“That is how you found the deer?” Kratos asked 

Atreus shook his head ‘no’ “ no that was different. I could see it with a Runic Charm.” he said as he walked 

“Oh.” was all Kratos said. He would have to ask Mimir what that was later. He knew that Faye could do a lot of things he didn’t quite understand and was truly interested in that his son could do them as well but he knew he wouldn’t quite get it. A lot like how his son knew a lot of languages that he shouldn’t know but can just pick up on. 

Atreus enjoyed being able to talk with his Father more. He seemed to be open or at least trying to be more open to him. It made him happy. 

Kratos set down his bag on a hill that overlooked a small valley. It had magical trees that didn’t have any snow on them so they were a brilliant red and orange color. The Valley only had a small dusting of snow in it.

Atreus followed his father up the hill only to fall uphill into the deep snow “Oaf… Ow.” 

“Atreus?” Kratos asked coming over and helping his son up 

“Im okay.” He said and giggled it funny to him and dust himself off rubbing his arm just a little. It Stung but not as bad as yesterday

Kratos shook his head. He dusted off a fallen tree for them to sit on just as the sun peaked up over the horizon.

Atreus sat down on the tree thinking a bit as he heard his stomach growl and instantly turned red. Kratos ever so slightly smirked and reached for his bag and handed his son a piece of jerky. Atreus smiled at his father taking it and tried to bite it frowning. 

“It’s cold.” He said 

“Yes.” Kratos said 

“It's hard to bite” Atreus stated, 

“Try harder.” Kratos said amused by his son. 

Atrues tried for a while not being able to do much more than teeth marks in the cold jerky and sighed then grabbed his bag quickly. 

“Whatcha looking for a brother?” Mimir finally piped in 

“ I thought… I put a uh… maybe its in… nope… “ Arterus said as he searched through his bag and smiled “ here it is!” he said and pulled out to neatly wrapped squares and handed one to his father. 

Kratos unwrapped it, seeing it was a kind of oat and fruit mix bar. 

“When did you make these?” Kratos asked his son 

“A few days ago. I forgot to tell you.” Atreus said as he happily ate the bar that he could actually bite into 

Kratos grunts and puts it in his bag “ later.” was all he said as he looked to the sunrise. 

Atreus looked to the sunrise with his father. He thought it was absolutely beautiful. He remembers when his mother would take him to spots kinda like this to see the sunrise and sunset just to see the beauty in it. They would just sit down for a while and maybe talk but mainly take a break. 

Once the sun was up and not painting the sky with all the colors it could Kratos got up getting his bag 

“We must keep going.” Kratos said standing up and turning in another direction. 

“We aren't hunting here?” Atreus asked confused surly his father didn’t stop here just to watch the sunset… right?

“No we do not hunt here.” Kratos said and started walking 

Atreus was very confused but grabbed his bag and slid down the hill almost losing his balance near the bottom but regained it. 

Kratos shook his head to his son and walked smiling when no one could see. 

After a few hours they reached a spot where they could go Left Straight or Right.

“Where to Atreus.” Kratos asked 

Atreus looked up to Kratos “ what do you mean?” he asked 

“Which direction do we go?” he asked 

“I Uh..” Atreus looked to each path. 

“What does your gut say son.” Kratos asked 

Atreus was surprised to hear his father say ‘son’ usually it was ‘Boi’ or ‘Atreus’.

“Left?” Atreus said and looked to his father for approval

“Is that a question or a statement?” Kratos asked Atreus.

“ A statement.” Atreus said sheepishly 

“Then say it as if you mean it.” Kratos said, looking down at his son. 

“Left.” Atreus said with confidence. 

“And? Why not Straight or Right?” Kratos asked curious to why his son chose left. 

“My gut said not to go right. We usually get in trouble when we go right… But I couldn’t feel anything going straight and my gut said left. “ Atreus said as he walked left. 

Kratos only grunted in acknowledging way to his son following. 

“Atreus?” Kratos said to his son 

“Hmm?” Atreus asked as he stopped and looked back at his father

“How many Things can you do like your…. Mother?” Kratos asked slowly and carefully, not wanting to upset Atreus.

“What do you mean?” Atreus asked, looking to his Father. 

“I mean. What abilities, Magic, or Blood, can you do like your Mother.” Kratos asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I Hope you are enjoying so far!


	4. Change

Atreus looked to his father and thought about what he had just asked him. He was actually… Interested? It was very unusual for Kratos to bring up his mother. Let alone want to know something like this. Maybe he was changed by their journey, or maybe he had finally finished grieving. Atreus didn’t know which it was, but he didn’t really care. He liked to talk about his mother. 

“I’m not sure….” Atreus finally answered. He took a second to think about it then continued, “I know I'm good with languages, and can do some magic… I pick up on things pretty fast.. I’m getting better with my bow…My senses are heightened. But I don’t know what else she could do… I think I can do more things that you can.” 

Kratos raised an eyebrow to the boy’s last statement. “How so?” he inquired.

“I have super strength, healing abilities, stamina, resilience, and I can sorta spartan rage.” Atreus said, looking to his father. He was definitely a mama’s boy but he wanted to be just like his dad. To make him proud, even though he did like his giant half and abilities.

Kratos nods to him and grunts as he ponders his son's response.

Atreus thinks and turns back around starting to walk some more, not sure what has gotten into his father and wasn’t really sure if he liked it or not. It was … Different. He did want to talk more about his Mother but didn’t want to upset his father either. 

There was a very long silent pause between them. Kratos followed his son as he was seeing what he would do. Atreus honestly not sure where he was or where he was going but hoped something may guide him soon. 

Atreus came across a wide and kinda deep stream. For some reason it wasn’t frozen though. 

“Magic?” Kratos asked his son.

Atreus gently dipped his hand in… it was… warm 

“Definitely.” Atreus says and looks up stream. “We should go that way.” he said 

“You are asking for trouble laddie” Mimir said 

“The head is right.” Kratos agreed

“Well did you hear that little brother… He agrees with me! “ Mimir cracked.

Kratos huffed as Atreus grinned to himself. 

“No! It's something I know… it's hard to explain.. We should go to the source.” Atreus said. 

Kratos looked down to Mimir for his opinion 

Mimir thinks a bit “The Jötunn ways have always been a mystery to me. “ Mimir said 

“You think this is Giant related?” Kratos asked 

“Ey! This is not Magic of Vanaheim, Alfheim or Nidavellir. I’ve only felt it a few times.” Mimir said, then added, “But I was trapped in a tree for over 100 years…” 

Atreus looked up to his father with a plea in his eyes. 

“No.” Kratos said sternly and jumped across the river a signal to keep moving.

“Fathe-” Atreus whined 

“That is Final.” Kratos said sternly and lowly.

Atreus huffed and jumped across and ran after his father,  
“If it is giant we should go see! There aren't supposed to be any more Giants! Mom was the last-”

“You are giant are you not?” Kratos said to his son

“Well Yes but-” 

“So is the snake from the future. There are more. Just hiding.” Kratos said Interrupting

“That doesn’t mean anything.” Atreus said, having a slight annoyance to his voice.

“This is the last I want to hear of this” he said, raising his voice slightly to his son.

“You know… Yer Da is Right Lad. I never thought ‘bout it like that.” Mimir said and when no one said anything he continued “They say there aren't any giants left after the big oaf slaughtered them. Though Jörmungandr is Giant. Meaning that there's gotta be more out there.” Mimir said 

Atreus huffed and kicked a rock out of frustration.

“What is the matter Boi?” Kratos asked annoyed at the moment with Atreus’s behavior. 

“There are giants in Midgard and I can’t even-” n

“It is not safe.” Kratos Stated 

“How do you-” 

“Why did we not know of them?” Kratos inquired. 

“I don’t know. But we can find out!” Atreus said 

“They may be defensive after everything. They may not ask questions first.” Kratos said his voice hard and gruff 

“You don’t-”

“It doesn't concern us.” Kratos spoke walking again 

“But we-”

“Boi.” 

“WILL YOU LET ME SPEAK?!” Atreus yelled suddenly but his voice cracked. 

Kratos had stopped walking and turned quickly to Atreus, Eyebrow raised. Mimir had an amused grin to his face.

‘Shit’ was all Atreus thought. 

“Watch your Tone boi.” Kratos said slowly and lowly

“What ever.” Atreus said quietly making sure his voice wouldn’t crack again. He ran ahead of his father. He knew he was trending dangerous ground.. But he just couldn't help himself. 

“You will walk in silence.” Kratos had a very serious parental tone in his voice that many would back down from.

Kratos sighed and pinched his nose trying to calm himself down so he didn’t say or do anything he would regret. 

“Well, it seems as if the lad is growing up.” Mimir chuckled to Kratos to try to lighten the mood. 

Kratos replied with a, “Humf.”

“Um… if i may… The Lad is just curious about his blood.. I mean I would be too if i was his age.. He doesn't know much of the Giants' ways.” Mimir said calmly 

“It is dangerous.” Kratos spoke quietly to the head as he started his walk again slowly. Atreus far enough in front he couldn’t hear but he could keep his eyes on his son. 

“Like the Wulver he fought alone? Or how about the Gods. Oh I know the Drago-” 

“Enough.. I understand your meaning and I will not let him see what is up there.” Kratos said 

Mimir sighed “Remember what happened last time you tried to hide something from the lad?” 

Kratos grunted and didn’t respond to Mimir's statement.

The three walked in silence until Atreus heard something and ran up the hill that was in front of him. It was pretty steep so he had to use his knife to help him at certain spots and looked over the edge. 

Kratos sighed and walked up the hill as if it had stairs built into the side and looked over seeing a town in front of them.


	5. The Warrior

“Well would ya look at that lads!” Mimir said in awe

“There was a village here the whole time?” Kratos asked the head 

“Well It seems so!” Mimir said, “There have been many hidden villages using magic no less to hide themself from the Gods since the war.” Mimir added that fact.

Atreus slid back down the way he came up and started walking 

“Boi!” Kratos said and walked down to his son 

Atreus said nothing but stopped. 

Kratos grabbed his son’s wrist and spun him so he was looking at him “ Enough of this.” He said sternly 

Atreus still said nothing and looked at his father 

“Speak” Kratos said lowly 

“I thought you didn’t like my tone.” Atreus Retorted

Kratos let his wrist go “I do not.” he said lowly 

“ I was told to keep silent.” Atreus also retorted.

Kratos went to say something but was absolutely gobsmacked by his son's response. 

Atreus raised his eyebrow to his father “Are we done?” he asked 

“Far from it boi.” Kratos said through his teeth “We will talk at home.” he responded shortly.

Atreus huffed and walked in front of his father to the village 

“Boi!” Kratos said but Atreus didn’t stop, he just kept walking. 

Kratos huffed out of frustration and followed after his son as they got to the entrance to the town. It seemed like some kind of Festival was going on. Atreus was in awe of the small Village and knew his father wouldn’t say anything in a public place such as this. He looked to his father who just had dark amber eyes looking back at him. Atreus smiled knowing he had outsmarted his father… for now. 

Atreus walked in and smiled at all the streamers, flags, banners, laughing, singing, and people. Wow, all the people! He didn’t know if they were mortal or not yet but he didn’t care if they were. This was … Fun! 

It looked like there were a group of people playing some instruments and people were dancing around them. They seemed to be of all ages. He wanted to join but knew his father wouldn’t approve. 

“Atreus we must leave. Now.” he said in a deep voice but made sure not to scare thoughts around the two. 

A girl around Atreus’s age ran up to him “ Wanna Dance?” She asked him happily. 

“I uh -” but before he could answer the girl took his hand and pulled him to the large group of people. He didn’t really know how to dance nor was he really good at it. He had a slight pink to his cheeks. 

The girl giggled and started to dance in front of him. He had no idea what to do so he looked to the other men and boys dancing around him. 

“Come on!” she said 

Atreus blushed and tried to copy what they were doing. Sure he was definitely lighter on his feet then most around his age but he had absolutely no idea what he was even doing… but he was having Fun. Real fun. He smiled and let out a laugh. 

Kratos was agitated at first but, as he watched his son dance… He knew he was having fun. He let out a sigh. Calming himself down. 

“Are you just gonna stand there or dance?” A woman asked Kratos turning his head slightly he looked to her 

“I do not dance.” He said gruffly 

“Okay Mr. Grumpy.” She teased him 

Kratos grunted in response which only amused the woman.

“Do you have a name?” She asked Kratos 

“Indeed.” Kratos Responded. The Woman waited and looked at him. After a few seconds passed she raised an eyebrow 

“What is it?” She asked 

“None of your concern.” Kratos said back 

“Oh strong silent type.” She said rolling her eyes to the big man next to her 

Kratos grunted once again. 

“New to town?” She asked 

Kratos said nothing and turned his attention back to his son. 

The song ended shortly after and people clapped Atreus quickly following what the other people were doing. 

“I have-” Atreus Cleared his throat with a crack starting in his voice “I uh have to go.” He said to the Girl in front of him quietly.

“Why?” She asked, being curious.

“My Father. “ He stated and then walked to Kratos and the girl followed in Fact running ahead of him and went to the Woman next to Kratos. 

Atreus came to his father's side breathing heavily from dancing. 

“Is this talkative guy your father?” The Woman asked Atreus looking to him with a small smile 

Atreus chuckled. He was a little shocked by how she wasn’t afraid of Kratos.

“Do not answer boi, we are leaving.” he said in a tone 

“Yes he is.” Atreus answered defying his father.

Kratos huffed in response to his son's insubordinate behavior.

“What's your name?” The girl asked him 

Atreus looked to her and bowed “ Atreus.” he said and stood back up. The girl giggled and blushed trying to hide it in her mother's long dress. “and yours?” He asked 

“Ana.” She said to him 

“Oh he's such a gentleman. I'm sure you didn’t learn that from your father.” The woman said with a smile

Atreus bit his lip. He already knew he was in enough trouble so he wouldn’t push much else so instead he shook his head not daring to respond. “What is this uh party for?” he asked 

Kratos grunted at her ‘joke’.

“This Festival is to honor a great warrior that came many years ago and saved the town!” She said 

“Really?” Atreus asked Interested now “Who?” he asked keeping his voice softer.

“You aren't from here are you?” the young Ana asked 

“Boi.” Kratos said deeply.

Atreus sighed “Okay okay fine.” he huffed to his father “It was nice meeting you two.” he said quietly and turned his back. Kratos just nodded to the two and put his hand on his son's back to try to keep him from turning back around and took a step.

The woman could tell the young boy wasn’t ready to leave so she though quickly 

“She was a very fearsome warrior not from these lands. We were a very run down town when she came to use. Many of us were sick or injured from a recent war.” she said to her surprise it was Kratos who returned his focus 

“There have been no wars in Midgard for a very long time.” Kratos spoke. 

“ I never said it was in this realm.” She said 

Atreus turned around “You're not mortal?” he asked in a quiet but surprised voice.

“Yes… and No, but many here are and many are not like us.” She said quietly 

Kratos studied the woman and the young girl making sure they were not a threat

“Who was the warrior?” Atreus asked, very interested in the story now. 

The Woman smiled “She also was not from this realm. She had come to Midgard to protect the land from those who did it harm and also help to build her people back up. She was the last Guardian in since. She had a great weapon forged by the dwarves to protect us along with rivaling its evil counterpart. She would thwart Aesir gods plans, chase off many monsters in the land. She freed those they would enslave and would make herself a nuisance of herself to the Aesir in the most noble of ways.” 

Kratos wrinkled his brow. Something of this tale seemed too familiar to him yet he couldn’t place it.


	6. Hurt

Atreus listened intently to the woman's story 

“But it has been 100 years since she saved us. She visited a few times since then but not of late.” She added 

Atreus thinks and looks down to Mimir realizing who she had been talking about,  
“She had an enchanted axe didn’t she?” he asked solemnly 

“Why yes she did! Her name was Laufey the Just. But she often just went by -” 

“Faye.” Kratos breathed softer than expected. 

“ You have heard of her?” the Woman asked the two “Not many in Midgard that still remain have heard of her.” She said 

“Indeed.” was all Kratos said 

Atreus looked down at his feet “So all this? This Festival is for her?” he asked, looking up as if suddenly realizing. 

“Yes.” the woman said softly 

Atreus was happy to see this all was for his mother. 

Ana looked up to her mother and whispered in a tongue he could recognize. 

Atreus snapped his eyes up to the girl her mother responding in the same tongue 

The Mother looked to Atreus seeing him staring. She looked to the boy and looked to his massive Father “ How did you know of her?” she asked 

“That is none of your concern.” Kratos said back 

“Oh are we back to that?” she asked, raising an eyebrow to him and crossed her arms.

Atreus looked between the two he felt like he should say something but decided to let his father handle this not knowing if he should tell these people that the giantess warrior they celebrated as if she was a god herself was his mother. 

“We must return to our hunt.” Kratos said to Atreus. 

Atreus nods to his father “yes sir.” he said in a sad tone.

“Why are you evading?” the Woman asked. 

Kratos only grunted to the woman. 

The Woman stepped in Front of the large man. 

“Move Woman.” he said lowly 

“No.” She said crossing her arms. 

Atreus watched this woman stand up to his father, something not even Brok would push at certain moments. He couldn’t decide if this was brave or foolish.

“I will move you than.” Kratos state 

“ I will scream.” She stated back “ and I don’t think you want a scene.” 

Kratos Grunted and a… no. His lips at the very corner were tugged up under his beard. If you didn’t know him you couldn’t tell.. Was he Amused?

The Woman raised his eyebrow to the woman that stood in his path. 

“Well?” She asked 

“Well What?” Kratos asked 

“Well are you going to tell me?” She asked 

“No.” Kratos responded dryly 

“Then I shall not move.” She said 

Kratos took a step to her trying to intimidate her to which she only gave him a dry look 

“Move.” he said 

“No.” she said back

Atreus found this very amusing and sat down on a rock nearby. He had never seen anyone get to his father other than him like this and even then he yielded to his father when he became mad. 

The young girl came over to Atreus and sat down next to him as well. 

Kratos and the Woman became locked in a battle to see who would yield first. Neither moving or talking anymore just standing their ground. It was nearly an hour to when Atreus realized neither would back down.

“Tag!” Ana said tagging Atreus and running off. He was surprised to say the least but ran after the girl staying in view of his father at all times. Atreus gained on the girl and she squealed hiding on the other side of a tree out of reach of Atreus

“Is your father always so mean?” Ana asked Atreus From behind the tree

“He’s not mean.. He’s just Gruff and intimidating.” He said to her reaching out just missing Ana as she ran to the right and on top of a big rock.

“Oh.” Ana said “You don’t seem like him.” she said looking down at the red head boy.

“I do and don't. I usually have a calmer mind most of the time.” Atreus said looking up and jumped a few times not being able to reach Ana and she just giggled at his failed attempts. 

“You can’t stay up there, it's not fair.” Atreus whined a little

“But you will get me if I come down.” Ana said 

Atreus thought “ I will let you come down and give you 8 seconds from the time you hit the ground till I chase you again.” he said 

Ana thought and nodding thinking it was fair and so that is want happened and went behind the tree again 

“What are you?” She asked him, suddenly catching her breath.

Atreus didn’t know how to answer and didn’t know if he should so he just settled with a “I'm not sure what you mean.” response and finally tagged her and cheering and ran away from her

“ Are you human?” She asked him as she ran after 

“Yes.” He wasn’t completely lying. “You aren't?” he asked as he found a bush to put enough distance in between him and Ana 

“Partly. “ She said in response. Atreus figured she was part mortal and Part Giant pretty quickly. Ana ran around the Bush the two just running in a circle 

“Oh.” was all he said and looked back to his father who seemingly grew more angry with the woman in front of him. He would have fun teasing his father that was blocked by this woman but he decided that he would help his father out of his mess for once. 

Atreus looked behind him and saw a tree root sticking out of the ground and knew what he had to do. He wasn’t thrilled about it. He looked to Ana and smiled 

“Try to keep up.” he said turning and sprinting it was not to far from his father 

“Hey!” she squealed and ran after him 

Atreus ran and let himself trip over the tree root landing much harder than he intended on his shoulder. 

“Ow!” he said instantly and gripped his shoulder.


	7. Helping

“Atreus!” Kratos suddenly broke from his spot running over to his son and helping him up 

“Ow ow ow!” Atreus said to his father gripping his shoulder to help him up 

“Your shoulder?” Kratos asked inspecting it 

Atreus only nodded and grinded his teeth.

“ Is he okay?” Ana asked going to her mothers side who was near as well 

“It will be, We will wrap it.” Kratos said 

“ I have some at my house.” The Woman said 

“No need we will just travel home.” Kratos spoke 

“I have healing ointment and linen that is close.” The Woman said 

Atreus looked to his Father, his shoulder did hurt more than he would have liked but he knew it would heal given his god half.

“Fine.” Kratos breathed. 

“Follow me.” She said walking down a path. It wasn’t long till they reached a small Hut 

Kratos looked at it. It was a square clay looking house that looked to have 2 floors. They had a small wooden door that he could barely fit through. Once they got in, it reminded him of how Faye decorated. There were herbs and plants hanging up immediately to the right of the front door and the stairs. On the other side seemed to be the food prep area. In the middle of the house was a Hearth for warmth. The only thing was that instead of beds directly when you walked in there was a bench much like Freya’s were Atreus laid when he was sick with his fever. He guessed the beds were up the stairs. There was also a wall of books to the left of the bench along with some drawings he presumed the girl had drawn. 

Atreus sat down on the bench and watched the Woman grab a few things. She came over to Atreus and smiled softly to him “Can I see?” she asked 

“What is your name?” Atreus asked her 

The woman smiled down to the young boy, “Erika” She said softly.

Atreus repeated her name then nodded as he pulled his tunic off his shoulder and his under shirt as well revealing a very angry Wulver scratch. It was now bleeding slightly but very inflamed red around the edges.

“What did this?” She exclaimed not expecting to see anything like that. Atreus looked to his father not sure if he should tell her.

“A Wulver.” Kratos stated 

“ What? Your Kidding right?” She asked Kratos, her eyebrow raised.

“I do no joke.” Kratos said 

“Right…. Of course you don’t.” She mumbled more to herself and dipped her cloth into her liquid

“It's going to sting a little, but it will help. ” Erika stated sweetly

“What is it?” Kratos asked over protectively 

“Water and Whisky.” Erika responded and very gently put it to Atreus’ wound which he promptly winced. 

“Sorry!-Sorry.” She said softly cleaning his wound 

Atreus sighed in relief when she took the rag away from his shoulder.

“ I can sew it up.” Erika said to him 

“ No its okay It will heal.” He said 

“Do you want a scar?” She asked him surprised 

Atreus just shrugged and winced when he did his shoulder hurting.

“Let me see. Can you move it up?” She asked and he winced, “Does it hurt here?” Erika asked and Atreus shook his head no “What about her-” “Ow!” Atreus said when she pressed on his muscle.

“ I think his shoulder is sprained.” Erika said 

“It will be okay.” Atreus said. He had a look of more humiliation but trying to stay strong in front of his father.

“I know you think you are tough but you should let me wrap it.” She said 

Atreus sighed and nodded to her. He figured if he didn’t need it he could take it off later. 

She got a wrap and smeared a thick green substance on it and put it on 

“Oh that's cold!” Atreus said and frowned “Now it’s...Warm?” he said and looked at her “ What is that stuff?” He said interested 

“ It’s Arnica milk “ Erika said to him as she wrapped his shoulder in this and also wrapped his wound with some other cream She put his arm in a sling as well which Atreus promptly frowned not liking it. 

“It should stay like this for 3 days. Rest it.” She said 

“Are you a witch?” Atreus asked her 

“Boi.” Kratos said to his son 

“It’s okay and you can say that.” Erika said “Now how on earth did a young boy like you get scratched by a Wulver?!” she asked a little troubled. 

“It was near our house, and I ran into it.” Atreus admitted 

“You mean you were alone?” Erika asked 

“No I wasn’t alone” Atreus said, it wasn’t a lie. Mimir was with him.

“So he was in your path?” Erika asked

“No, I literally ran into it! So I couldn’t just walk away… I had to fight it, and while fighting it scratched me.” Atreus said and saw his fathers ‘don’t say anymore’ look. 

“ Wulvers are so scary. Did it hurt getting scratched?” Ana asked looking to Atreus 

“ It did hurt a little… and He was kinda scary but we’ve seen them before.” Atreus said 

“Really! Wow!” Ana said amazed “ You are so Brave!” She said to him

Atreus’s cheeks grew a deep red and ran over to his father hiding his face behind him. Kratos huffed a sort of laugh from his nose and looked down to his son “What do you say Atreus.” he said amused at his son’s reaction 

“I uh… uh Thank you.” he said sheepishly his voice quiet.

Erika smiled to her daughter and the boy 

“We should head home before it gets too dark.” Kratos said 

Atreus only quickly nodded his head wanting to leave as soon as possible now. 

“Well I hope to see you two again.” Erika said 

Kratos only nodded “Thank you. For your help.” he said and walked out with his son

Atreus walked with his dad in silence till they got back to the stave.


	8. Growing pains

It was dark now but only barley. The last of the sun's light guiding them home.

“Father?” Atreus asked suddenly

“Yes?” Kratos answered. 

“Am I getting sick again?” Atreus asked his voice cracking slightly

“Why would you ask that Brother?” Mimir asked Atreus 

“My voice is cracking a lot lately… It doesn't feel sore or anything but… I don’t know.” Atreus said 

“Well Lad…” Mimir said and was trying to hold in his laughter “do you wanna take this brother or shall I?” Mimir asked grinning 

“You are not sick. You are just growing up.” Kratos said clearing his throat a bit 

“I know I am… But what does that have to do with my voice cracking?” Atreus asked 

“You are becoming a man.” Kratos clarified 

“Oh… Oooohhh…” Atreus understood and turned bright red. 

“You will likely grow taller…” Kratos commented to his son. 

“Really? Do you think I’ll be as tall as you?” Atreus asked looking up to his father. He would really like to be as tall as him and as big. 

“I do not think so, but you are welcome to surprise me.” Kratos said looking down to his son

“Will I grow a beard too?” Atreus asked excited already

“Ye Laddie!” Mimir said just having a ball with this “and because you are giant, you will turn green for a week!” Mimir said 

“What?!?” Atreus asked in shock 

“Humf, the Head is jesting with you.” Kratos said having an amused grin on his face 

“Oh..” Atreus said and was embarrassed again

Mimir laughed “oh and you’ll grow horns too!” Mimir said and laughed hard. This made Atreus smile a little but rubbed his shoulder. They were nearly home now.

“How is your shoulder?” Kratos asked as they walked.

“Better I guess.” he said 

“That is good?” Kratos asked 

Atreus nodded and gripped his stomach when it Growled. Kratos had caught some rabbit on the way back luckily. He had them in his hand 

“We will eat shortly.” he said as they got back to their own hut. Atreus put down his bow the best he could with his sling on and tried to put it up it not really working 

“Leave it.” Kratos told him. Atreus happily nodded and grabbed a couple new pieces of firewood with his one hand and put them in the Hearth. Kratos smiled at his son trying to help him. “You can sit. You do not need to help.” He said 

“But I want to.” Atreus said 

“You have helped enough .” Kratos said softly 

Atreus nods and sat down as Kratos lit the fair and skinned the rabbits. He Put them over the fire adding a few herbs and salt to them 

“They were giants.” Atreus said quietly 

“How do you know laddie?” Mimir asked 

“They spoke Jötunn.” Atreus said quietly 

“Is that so?” Kratos said to his son, looking at him. 

Atreus nods being quiet

“What is wrong Atreus?” Kratos asked 

“ I miss Mother. I just wish she was here to see how much that town really appreciated everything she did for them.” Atreus spoke softly 

“Well the Woman did say that she came to visit. I'm sure she knew.” Kratos said 

“It’s just not the same.” Atreus said softly 

Kratos thinks and looks into the fire recalling a time with Faye.

Kratos takes off the rabbit and hands it to Atreus. He takes it and held it with his good hand and started to eat being hungry 

Kratos then takes the other off and eats as well. 

Mimir tells one of his famous stories during dinner so that the two gods didn’t have to sit in silence. 

Atreus yawns being tired after the days events and now having a full stomach. 

“Im going to go to sleep .” he said tiredly 

“You had a long day. Good night.” Kratos said to his son 

Atreus nodded and went over to his bed. He kicked off his shoes and gently took off his sling then took off his tunic, happy it was warm in the house for now. He curled up under his furs and quickly fell asleep. 

Kratos sighed softly 

“How was dealing with a giantess again?” Mimir teased 

“I do not want to talk about it.” Kratos said 

“The lad got you out of that pickle.” Mimir said 

“What do you mean head?” Kratos asked him confused 

“He tripped on purpose “ Mimir said 

“He fell by accident.” Kratos stated huffing as he finished his 3rd rabbit

“You didn’t see what I saw Brother. He knew you were in a tight spot and knew falling would break it. He’s much more clever than you give him credit for brother.” Mimir said

Kratos looked over to his son and sighed “he Hurt himself to help me?” Kratos clarified.

“Ey! Though I don’t think the lad meant to fall That hard.” Mimir said 

“If he thinks that hurt, wait till his arm is healed.” Kratos said 

“The lad is just growing up.” Mimir said 

“That is no excuse for his behavior.” Kratos said 

“He seems to like praise rather than punishment brother. Try it. If his attitude isn’t better by the time his arm is better than by all means do whatcha gotta do brother.” Mimir said 

“We will see head.” Kratos said.

“That’s all I ask.” Mimir said 

Kratos put the head on his stand they had in the hut closer to Atreus. The boy had made sure to put some furs down so that it was more comfortable for Mimir. 

“Thank you brother.” Mimir said and yawns 

Kratos only grunted and lays down in his bed. The bed shifted under his weight a little. He rolled so that his back was to both Atreus and the Head and closed his eyes drifting to sleep.


	9. Lessons

Kratos was up early for him. He hadn’t been able to sleep very well since Atreus had night terrors most of the night. Something he hadn’t done in a few years now. He wondered if being around everyone had triggered them or if it was his injury. Once he knew Atreus was asleep for good and peacefully he had hunted and chopped wood letting his son sleep in a little. Kratos was inside keeping the Hearth warm since it was a pretty cold day.

Kratos look over to his sleeping son. 

“Don’t be too hard on the lad.” Mimir said softly from his spot   
Kratos looked at Mimir not expecting him to be awake yet. “He needs to learn.” Kratos stated 

“Yes but… well If I may, the lad responds better to positive reinforcement rather than hard discipline.” Mimir said gingerly, trying to not overstep his boundaries. 

“ I don’t see how babying him will help his behavior.” Kratos spoke 

“It’s not babying, it's guiding. You saw what happened when you told him to be quiet… The lad has your temper. But I noticed the lad does better with a gentle push such as talking to him, and just telling the lad that he was in the wrong… “ Mimir said in a helpful tone. 

Kratos sighed “Fine.” he said defeated 

“Expressing how you felt is a good starter too Brother.” Mimir added 

Kratos just grunted not liking this already but heard his son stir in bed. 

Atreus woke up and rubbed his eyes awake. He was still pretty tired but he knew he had to get up. He saw his father poking and stirring the fire. He sat up and slipped on his softer boots to keep his feet warm and put on his comfy tunic. His shoulder felt better but knew not to use it too much. 

Kratos heard his son’s feet on the creaky floor and looked up 

“You are well?” Kratos asked 

“Tried and sore but better.” Atreus said softly the sleep still in his voice and came down sitting next to his Father and leaning on him since he was still tired. He let out a yawn. 

“Are you hungry?” Kratos asked him 

Atreus shook his head no “Not yet, but soon.” he said tiredly

Kratos grunted and let his son wake up leaning against him. 

After a while Atreus sat up on his own and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The Two ate some breakfast in silence. 

“I'm sorry about yesterday,” Atreus said softly when he was almost finished. 

“It is…. Okay. Though I don’t want it happening again anytime soon Atreus. You are getting too old to act that way.” Kratos said watching Atreus face rise and fall with what he said 

“Oh okay.” Atreus said quietly 

“But…” Kratos said pausing and clearing his throat “I am glad you uh had fun.” Kratos said, trying to express his feelings just as the head said to.

Atreus looked up and smiled “It was fun.” he said softly “I haven't ever played with anyone my age.” he said 

“ Yes that is true. “ Kratos said to him 

Atreus smiled happy his Father wasn’t yelling at him and actually talking to him. 

“I understand why. You both were protecting me. And I was pretty sick when I was younger” he said softly 

Kratos was surprised at the understanding his son had for how sheltered they had really kept him. 

“Yes.” Kratos said to his son. Kratos really didn’t know what Atreus was capable of but this was all teaching him that Atreus isn’t the helpless sick little boy he was just a few years ago. He was turning into a young man capable of battle with a greater beast. 

Atreus figured his father was just done with expressing his feelings for now and kept quiet until he thought of something. 

“ Father?” He asked softly 

Kratos returned his attention back to his son “yes?”” he asked 

“Can I teach you how to read some runes? They are pretty common around this area.” Atreus said 

Kratos looked to his son “we can try. I make no promises. “ He said 

Atreus smiled widely and jumped up getting a book and a handful of scrolls with his journal too. 

“You're already halfway to reading runes from speaking this tongue. The runes represent a lot of different things, Some gods, some animals and some are words or emotions.” 

“I see.” Kratos said 

“Like take the Realm tower for Instance. Each realm has their own special rune that represents the realm.” 

“Okay. I understand that.” Kratos said 

“Some words are a few translations such as each season. Winter has a rune of a snowflake, Spring a flower, Summer is a sun, and Autumn is a leaf. Vinter, Vår, Sumarr and Høst. “ Atreus said as he drew them on a piece of paper so his father could see.

“So the runes say what they are? “ 

Atreus shook his head no “ Not always. Sometimes they are from the alphabet and perfectly spell out what they say. Sometimes it's mixed letters.” Atreus says “like take Family for example.” he added 

“Family?” Kratos asked 

Atreus nods writing the runes out ᚲᛁᚾᛊᛚᛟᚦ “Family is just a letter off from the runes. Family has 6 letters where the runes have 7 and that's because it translates to kynsiōð which has 7 letters as well.” Atreus said and looked up to his father who had a confused looked 

“So not only are you translating from the runes to English, but from rune, to Norse to English.” Kratos asked clarifying

Atreus nods to him “yeah.” he said 

Kratos huffed a bit and rubbed his face “I am too old for this Atreus.” He said but still sat down knowing he should try to learn some.

Mimir laughed to Kratos’s reactions 

“What is so funny head?” Kratos asked 

“It's just entertaining to watch ya lads.” Mimir said 

Kratos grunted 

“I find it interesting the lad takes after his mother with languages if not better.” Mimir added 

“Really?” Atreus asked Mimir

“Ey lad. She was very known for being able to pick up languages but not just on the spot like you.” Mimir said 

Atreus smiled a bit and was happy to hear this.

“So the runes.” Kratos said changing the subject

Atreus looked back to his father 

“They are symbols and letters?” Kratos asked 

Atreus nods “And representations of things sometimes gods.” Atreus said 

Kratos huffed when he said ‘gods’, “How so?” he asked 

“Remember the Nornir Chests?” Atreus asked his father trying to associate the runes with things he knew.

Kratos grunted “ the sisters of fate.” he said   
“Depending on who or where you ask the runes of ᛈᚱᚢ could mean Destiny, Journey, Strength. Birth, Life, Death. Or even the 3 sisters of Atropos – the past, Clotho –the present, and Lachesis – the future.” Atreus said 

“Really? That much for 3 very simple runes?” Kratos asked his son dumbfounded 

Atreus nods to him “ So some are Symbols, some are representations, some alphabetical, and some gods or other highly regarded figures.” Atreus said 

Kratos grunted as he sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Atreus looked to his father “Am I going too fast?” he asked 

“No it is just hard for me to learn this tongue. “ Kratos said 

“How come?” he asked 

“This is not my first tongue boy.” Kratos said 

Atreus thought for a moment and looked his dad if suddenly understanding “Greek. “ he said getting a nod from his father


	10. The shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit slow but I promise it will pick up soon ;)

“Though I have not spoken Greek for a long time either.” Kratos said, 

“How long?” Atreus asked 

Kratos’ eyebrow frowned as he thought “40 or more years.” he said 

“Really?!” Atreus said, “Why?” He asked surprised 

“Your mother taught me this tongue after I met her. I knew simple words such as ‘food’ ‘how much’ ‘water’ -” 

“ ‘None of your concern?’ ” Atreus butted in joking 

Kratos laughed through his nose and messed up his son's hair “funny… but yes.” Kratos added 

Atreus grinned up to his father his hair now a mess from his father's big hand. 

“I hadn’t started to read the language till just before you were born to see what she was doing. I only repeated and spoke it. “ Kratos explained 

Atreus nods “That makes sense now.” he said and thinks a bit. 

Kratos grunts to his son. Atreus spent a few hours trying to teach his dad some runes that he knew he would see close to the house. It was going slowly but well at least for the two. Kratos was being very penitent with trying to learn this incredibly irritating language to him while Atreus was staying calm as he made sure to go slow with lots of examples for him. 

For the Rest of the day the two cleaned up around the hut. Atreus wasn’t doing much with his arm but still was able to dust and help organize the herbs like his mother had taught him. He had made his and his fathers bed and just put the smaller stuff away.

Kratos did the heavier lifting and taller things his son couldn’t reach. 

The next few days were also pretty uneventful. They did their routine of hunting early, skinning and drying, cooking, one of them showing or teaching the other something new then going to bed to repeat. It was simple and all they could do till a warm day finally came their way. The long storm had finally passed and Atreus was finally able to lose an arrow from his bow without pain. 

“Now remember.. Just because there is no pain does not mean it is healed.” Kratos said to Atreus 

“I know I know.” Atreus said “Take it easy still.” he said. But how could he. He was finally able to move it and all he wanted to do was do cartwheels and handstands with all his built up energy.

Kratos grunted and watched his son lose his arrows into the targets he had put up for him. Kratos worked on the wood splitting it and chopping the very large tree into firewood. Kratos watched his son. The First arrow didn’t go very well nearly coming back and hitting Atreus but he reacted quickly and dove out of the way. He brushed himself off now having a thin layer of mud on him from the recent snow melt. 

Atreus went back and fired some more shots each one getting closer till he hit the target dead center. He then aimed at all the others hitting them all with time as well and quickened the pace of his arrows and accuracy. 

“Good job.” Kratos said when he saw his son hit all targets rather quickly. Atreus beamed a smile and went and got his arrows and but them back in his strap and then focused his attention to one arrow. 

“Maybe we can relax and train later, your shoulder permitting.” Kratos told his son about halfway done with his tree 

Atreus was quiet for a moment and a fait whistle was heard along with a ‘thud’ of the arrow hitting the target hard. 

“Yeah okay!” he said to his father. 

Kratos looked up from his wood and watched his son hitting the target, his arrows all very close together in the center. Atreus huffed out of frustration and grabbed his arrows putting them back again. 

Kratos didn’t understand what was wrong. His son was hitting the target hit after hit after hit yet this seemed to frustrate his son. 

“What is it?” Kratos asked 

Atreus sighed “I'm trying something I saw done once by mother. But it's not working.” he said and loosed two arrows straight into the center. 

“And what is that?” Kratos asked, putting his axe down.

Atreus sighed and put an arrow in on the string of the bow and pulled it to his chest. He closed his eyes focusing and calming his mind and opened when he felt he was calm and focused and lose his arrow. The arrow left the bow at great force. It bent this way and that then quickly straightened out just as it had gotten to the target but had actually split the arrow dead center of the target and was now in the tree. 

Kratos stopped and was very impressed. This was a skill he couldn't do though he was very good with a bow or really any weapon. He couldn’t split an arrow as he had done. He had once done it by pure accident when he was younger but never again. 

“That was a very fine shoot Atreus.” Kratos said 

Atreus ran over to inspect as if he didn’t believe he had actually done it. “It did it.” he said quietly to himself and ran his hand on the arrow “ I DID IT!” he said, voice cracking. But he didn’t care. He was jumping up and down and exclaimed happily. 

Kratos watched his son do his ‘happy dance’, something he didn’t really see much from him but Faye had told him many times about. Kratos relaxed and let out a chuckle.

Atreus looked to his father “ did you just laugh? At me?” He asked 

“You are...amusing.” Kratos said to him some with a soft rare smile on his face.

Atreus laughed and his Father just smiled at his son. He had wished his wife could have seen how Atreus has grown since her death, but also how he was still just as happy and mischievous at times. 

“Can we train?” Atreus asked after his laughter died down still on an adrenaline high from his shot.

“Not yet rest your shoulder and if it is still well we will.” Kratos said and finished chopping the wood happy the weather was finally warming. 

“Okay.” Atreus said and sat down on a log near his father and looked around “Can I go to the stream? It's really nice.” he said just not being able to stay still 

Kratos looked to his son “fine but do not be gone long.” Kratos said


	11. One Night

Atreus grabbed his bow and hopped up and ran off to one his favorite spot. It was just out of view of his father but still in ear shot. He ran down the hill no longer seeing his father and skidded to a halt seeing the stream not frozen anymore. He stuck his hand in but instantly drew it away. The water was still freezing. He smiled at how clean the water looked. Mainly because of the freshly thawed mountain snow. He took a drink and it was refreshing. He decided he would put some in his pouch for his father for later. 

He sat down on a rock so his furs didn’t get dirty and looked around. He could hear the birds singing and the trees were happy to be warm once again and rid of their weight. He could hear the river slowly bending and turning down the mountain till it stilled in front of him still slowly moving. He felt the warming rays of the sun. It was nice, and calming to him. Sure he loved running around and getting into trouble. But he also really liked moment like this.

A twig snapping behind him pulled him from his stillness. 

“I put some water in my pouch for you.” Atreus said standing and dusting himself off “its fresh but really c-” Atreus turned around and came face to face with a very large wolf. It’s eyes a deep yellow as they stared at each other. Atreus didn’t want to move or make a sound in fear it may jump on him. Atreus studied the wolf. It was… alone. It was a beautiful jet black coat. Not a single hair was a different color. It was tall but not as tall as him. It only at eye level because of the slop it stood on. 

Atreus looked at the wolf something flashed across his eyes a familiar warm feeling feeling his body. He felt the wolf’s heavy breath in the air. It was angry- no- sacred? No that wasn’t quite right either. Then he felt it. The wolf was injured. It was pain! The feeling washed away as quickly as it came and Atreus looked to the wolf. 

“Where?” he asked gently and quietly. 

The wolf kept a very steady gaze, lifted its front foot and put it back down.

“Can I see?” Atreus asked the wolf

The wolf looked to his bow and snarled, baring its teeth and then returning his gaze.

Atreus nodded and slowly took his bow off throwing far from him along with the arrows and his knife so the wolf would trust him. Just as he threw the knife the wolf sat down relaxing.

“Now can I see ah..” Atreus said trying to remember the name he heard “Formørkelse” He said 

Formørkelse the wolf let him look at his paw. He saw a Very big splinter in the pad of its foot. 

“I'm going to have to take out the splinter. It's going to hurt.” he warned the wolf. 

The wolf didn’t move Atreus taking this as a sign to take out the splinter. He Gently grabbed it and pulled slowly trying to remember what his mom taught him. He wiggled it back and forth slowly and heard the wolf whimper quietly. 

“sorry .. almost there.” he said as he pulled it out and show the wolf the big splinter. 

The wolf wagged his tail acting much like a puppy now and licked Atreus’s face. 

“Ah!” he said and started laughing petting the wolf and it kissed him 

“Your welcome!” he said and laughed still. The wolf was much softer than he expected it to be but he was happy it was soft. Somehow he had imagined the thick fur may have been course and not as soft as a rabbit, yet it seemed even softer.

The wolf got off of Atreus and wagged his tail  
***

Kratos had just put all the extra wood away and started a fire for their stew when he heard his son faintly. He got up and went outside trying to decide if it was Atreus just being clumsy or if he was in trouble. He decided to be safe rather than sorry and grabbed the Leviathan Axe and started heading down to the stream. He didn’t expect to see what his eyes were telling him.

A big wolf was on Atreus licking him and wagging its tail. He didn’t understand it but knew he shouldn’t make any sudden movements if he didn’t want his son to accidentally get hurt. Then He heard Atreus speaking a language he didn’t recognize. It sounded harsh but very much like how a wolf may have sounded. 

***

Atreus giggled as he stood up and brushed himself off “Can I get my bow and knife?” he asked the wolf. 

It seemed to relax and sat down as if saying ‘yes i trust you now’ 

Atreus slowly grabbed his weapons, putting them back in their place just to make sure it didn’t frighten the wolf. 

“I gotta go back home now Formørkelse. “ he said “make sure my father doesn't see you. He may strike first before asking questions. “ he said and started to walked up the incline Formørkelse following

“No. You have to stay here.” Atreus said to the wolf who only came next to him. 

Atreus sighed “fine we can try but no guarantees” he said and petted the wolfs head gently. He walked with him up to the top of the incline and saw his father standing there in awe. Formørkelse made a low growl to Kratos. 

“It’s okay Formørkelse. It’s my Father. I won’t let him hurt you.” he said to the wolf who seemed to relax a little still eyeing Kratos 

“You are okay?” Kratos asked 

“Yes, it was actually Formørkelse who was hurt.” He said 

“Formørkelse? The Wolf?” He clarified 

Atreus nods “He had a nasty splinter he needed help with.” He said 

“Ah.” Kratos said not understanding his son’s kindness to this beast

“Can he stay?” Atreus asked 

“No.” Kratos said simply 

“Why not he won’t leave. I tried.” Atreus said 

“You tried?” Kratos asked and Atreus nods 

“Yeah he wouldn’t listen. Didn’t you hear?” he asked 

“I heard you speaking in a tongue I do not know.” Kratos said 

Atreus looked perplexed. He was really speaking a new language without realizing it? How did that happen? 

“I didn’t know.” he said 

This then confused Kratos and he sighed “One night. That is final.” kratos said and turned heading to the house


	12. Formørkelse

Atreus was surprised to say the least that his father said yes. He didn’t know what made him say yes, but he wasn’t going to even ask. Atreus exclaimed happily and walked with his new shadow. 

They reached the hut and Atreus opened the door walking in. Formørkelse followed in slowly sniffing around the door and walking in cautiously sniffing the whole house. 

Atreus hung up his bow and quiver and took off his muddy shoes by the door so that he wouldn’t track any in and went to sit down by the fire when his father turned to him. 

“Are you forgetting something?” Kratos asked, his eyebrow raised. 

Atreus looked around and thought for a minute “uh?” he asked not really sure 

“Dishes.” Kratos said simply. 

Atreus sighed but came over and washed the dishes with hot water and then dried them off and put them back on the shelf. He knew better than to ask his father if there was anything else so he sat down by the fire. He noticed that Formørkelse was over by his father. Kratos looked down at the wolf when it sniffed his foot. He looked over to Atreus. 

Atreus laughed at his father's reaction and called Formørkelse over to him. Formørkelse Came over and sniffed around Atreus and around the hearth laying down in several spots till he finally settled by Atreus. 

Atreus petted him happily. He hoped his father would let him keep him but knew he probably would make him leave in the morning. For now though, Atreus would make sure his new friend was happy. 

Kratos made some stew for them and as they at Atreus pet his friend who looked up at him with big eyes. 

“I think he's hungry.” Atreus said. Formørkelse confirmed this was a tail wag. 

“Then he needs to go hunt.” Kratos said 

Atreus sighed and thinks “but he can’t with a hurt foot.” he said 

“He is a wolf.” Kratos said 

“So?” Atreus said 

Kratos grunted to this 

Atreus thinks “Don’t we have some pheasant we can give him?” Atreus asked 

Kratos sighed and got up. He walked out of the house grabbing a pheasant they had. He walked back in annoyance clearly written on his face. He gave the meat to the wolf. 

Formørkelse sniffed it and wagged his tail getting up and licking Kratos hand gently and made a small noise going back by Atreus and eating 

“He said thank you.” Atreus said softly to his father as he ate his stew

Kratos just grunted again and ate his stew. 

“What does his name mean?” Kratos asked after dinner was done and everything was cleaned up. 

“Formørkelse?” Atreus asked clarifying

Kratos nodded to his son 

“It means Eclipse” Atreus said as he smiled to his new friend who was wagging his tail happily 

Kratos looked to the wolf and nods a bit and thinks a bit and sighed and sat down in his bed 

Atreus looked to his father but was happy he didn’t kick him out. Atreus blew out the candles and lays down in bed and called up Formørkelse to come up with him. Formørkelse came up and curled right up to Atreus. Atreus fell asleep quickly that night.

Some whining woke Atreus up and he sat up rubbing his eyes. Formørkelse Had his head on the bed right next to Atreus as he looked up with big eyes.

“Take him outside boi.” Kratos said tiredly rolling over 

Atreus yawns and slipped on his shoes and opened up the door for Formørkelse so he could go out and go to the bathroom. 

Atreus rubbed his eyes looking around as he saw the sky was clear for the first time in since almost winter started. He thought it was really cool being able to see all the stars in the sky again. 

Formørkelse came back after a little while and ran up to Atreus and knocked him down, licking his face. 

Atreus laughed happily grabbing Kratos’s attention from inside. 

Kratos smiled softly, happy that Atreus seemed to have gotten his Mothers Laugh. It was one thing that always made him smile no matter what when Atreus would just have a full belly laugh, He turned his attention to the door when he heard Atreus open it. “Everything is well?” he asked softly to his son

Atreus nods “yes.” he said softly and yawns. Atreus took off his shoes again as he lay down in his bed and curled up his new friend.


	13. The Blade

The next morning Kratos was chopping up firewood for them since they were getting low. The cold weather had them using more of it up. 

Atreus woke up to his new friend licking his face for him to get up. He smiled and sleepily woke up rubbing his eyes. The wolf jumped down and out of the house seeing as the door was open. 

Atreus smiled and got up pulling on his shoes and then grabbing his bow and knife and walking out to see his father just finished chopping the wood. 

“I see you are up.” Kratos said 

Atreus nods to his father, “what are we doing today?” he asked 

“We need to go see the Dwarfs.” Kratos said 

“Why?” Atreus asked as his new shadow ran up next to him wagging his tail having something in its mouth. 

“I broke my old Knife and need it repaired.” He said 

“Can Formørkelse come?” Atreus asked petting his head 

“No.” Kratos said 

“But-” 

Formørkelse made a soft noise to get Atreus attention and plopped the thing in his mouth into Atreus’s hand. Atreus looked down, seeing a dead mouse and squeaked, throwing it down. 

Kratos hummed with amusement. 

Formørkelse looked up at Atreus and spoke to him

‘You don’t like it’ he said in his wolf tongue 

‘ I do it just surprised me… thank you.’ Atreus said and patted his head getting him to wag his tail. 

Atreus picked it back up with a sour look to his face but smiled as he brought it in and put it over the fire to cook. 

After everyone had eaten, including Formørkelse who got to have a cooked ‘snack’ they headed down to the boat.

Atreus took the head and sat down as Kratos got in and looked to the wolf. 

Formørkelse promptly laid down and spoke to Atreus “I don't like the water. I will stay here.” he said 

“Okay,” Atreus said, looking back to his father. “ He's staying.” he told him

“Good.” Kratos said and pushed them from the Dock and started to row there way to Tyr’s Temple

Kratos opened the door to the temple and Atreus ran in “Brok! Sindri!” Atreus said running up to the work bench

“Whatcha want sac seed?” Brok said gruffly 

“My Father need your help.” Atreus replied 

“Well ya gonna leave me hanging or ya gonna tell me?” Brok asked 

“My knife needs repair.” Kratos said showing the dwarfs his broken blade. 

“Oh! Let me see!” Sindri said, taking the knife “I am not familiar with this type of metal… where did you get it?” he asked spinning the knife looking at it

“You don’t have this metal?” Kratos asked his voice low

“I'm afraid not… We can fix it with something else.” Sindrie offered and looked at the blade and gagged “is that blood?!” he said, throwing down the two parts and trying to keep from throwing up.

Kratos sighed, irritated and thought about it. 

Atreus looked to his father and looked back to the dwarfs “I can talk to wolves!” He said letting his dad have a moment 

“Ah, that aint special.” Brok said watching the kid from his work bench 

“Really?” Atreus asked surprised

“Ah… yeah... Giants can talk to all manner of critters.” Brok said getting a look from his brother like ‘what are you saying’

Atreus didn’t see “do you know if my mom could talk to animals?” he asked 

“I’m not sure she never said she could or couldn’t so it's possible.” Sindri said

“Is there anywhere that would house rare metals?” Kratos asked the dwarfs 

“Well there are two places. One you can definitely get to, although it's not easy. The other you can’t.” Sindri said nervously 

“Where?” Kratos asked his patience running thin.

“Well one is asgard.. And we all know that that place is sealed…” Sindri said, seeing the look Kratos was giving him, “The other is in Muspelheim. In Surtr’s workshop.. The only thing is-”


	14. Riddles

“The other is in muspelheim. In Surtr’s workshop.. The only thing is-” 

“Let me guess, no one knows where it is and the only clue is a riddle.” Atreus butted in knowing how it works by now. 

“Well ain't you a smart ass” Brok said with a chuckle 

“Um.. yeah.” Sindri said and pulled out a scroll from his bottomless bag. 

“Out with it, dwarf.” Kratos said 

“Alright, Alright… You will need a wet stone, which we just so happen to have-” 

“But ya need to bring it back, ya hear?!” Brok interrupted 

Kratos nodded to the blue one and looked back to Sindri 

“The scroll reads ‘To get to the workshop, you must first prove yourself to the blade’...” Sindri said 

“You mean the trials?” Atreus asked 

“How the fuck did ya know about the trials?!” Brok asked 

“We have completed them already.” Kratos stated 

“Your kidding…” Sindri said 

“I do not Kid” Kratos stated, getting annoyed.

“Right- Well since you have proven yourself, you will ‘look between the two valcanos upon the highest peak to know where to cross the lake of lava. Once you do that then you will have to let the metal guide you to the workshop. Once there you must leave your weapons outside. Only then you can enter the workshop’ .” Sindri said reading.

“How do we cross lava. Won’t we get burned?” Atreus asked 

Brok tossed the glass wet stone to Kratos who caught it just before it hit him. Sindri let out a gasp then a sigh of relief, “You could have broken it!” sindri scolded his brother who only waved him off.

“We will find a way boi.” Kratos said

“There is one last bit but this is the part we haven't figured out yet… “ Sindri his voice dropping off as he looked at the parchment in front of him

Kratos just raised his eyebrow at the dwarf 

“It says something about something being Fierce once in the center and to watch for an opening” Sindri said and rolled up the scroll 

“That doesn't make sense.” Atreus said scrunching his face. 

“Well he did say we hadn't figured out yet.” Brock snarky and tossed it to Atreus. Atrues jumbled the scroll before finally catching it. 

“We are done here.” Kratos started and headed to the travel room.

“Your fuckin’ welcome!” Brok called out to the two gods as the big door slammed behind them. 

Atreus ran past his father and across the vine bridge and to the navigator. Kratos popped the bit frost in and turned the table to Muspelheim. He locked in their destination and the table started turning indicating it was working. As it stopped turning the bright red light of Muspelheim filled their vision and sprinkled away as the bridge came back in front of them. 

Atreus could already feel the heat of the fire realm. It was unpleasant to him. 

Kratos opened the heavy doors and let Atreus go before him stepping into the heat of the realm. He knew Atreus didn’t like Muspelheim, but knew his son hated Helheim more because of the cold. Kratos hated the heat. It all reminded him too much of the blades and Ares. Not to mention Hades. 

“Come boy. The faster we get there the faster we can leave.” Kratos said walking forward with a more neutral expression. 

Atreus thinks a bit. “So we have to go to the top of the mountain again. We can take the short cut.” he said 

Kratos nods turning to the portal. They walked throw the entrance to the top of the mountain. Once they came out Atreus coughed from the heat and ash. 

“Last time we were here, I ended up with soot in my neck for a week!” Mimir said, trying to lighten the mood. Of course Atreus laughed at this. 

“It was not a week head. It was only the next day.” Kratos said flatly 

“Well it felt like it!” Mimir said

“Well my arm hair didn’t grow back for nearly a month.” Atreus said 

Kratos hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Alright, we have to look for the two volcanoes… but they are all around!” Atreus whined a bit looking around at all the Volcanos.


	15. Waiting

“You know riddles aren't meant to be easy lad.” Mimir said 

“I know, it would be nice if they were even just once.” Atreus said 

Kratos looked around going to the end of the cliff looking out, seeing many volcanoes, but didn’t see any two that would look anything like the riddle. 

Atreus sighed and down on a rock kicking his feet bored. 

“Well ain’t this a needle in a haystack.” Mimir said

“You need to help Atreus.” Kratos said 

Atreus sighed “yes sir.” he said, pushing off the rock and looking to the other end of the top. “Father!” he said happily 

Kratos turned his attention to his son who pointing to two flaming rocks that marked the end of the top of the cliff. Right where the Valkyrie had sat. They looked like mini volcanoes. 

“And look father! There's the river of lava down there!” Atreus said excitedly 

“Mind the edge boy.” Kratos said backing him up gently and looked out and sighed “We have to climb down… Hop on.” Kratos said 

Atreus looked at his father like he was crazy. “ but its not safe.” he said 

“We will be fine boy.” Kratos said moving his head for his son to hop on 

Atreus came closer and stopped just before he hopped on 

“Do you trust me Atreus?” Kratos asked softly 

“Of course Father.” Atreus said 

“I will not let anything happen to you.” Kratos said 

Kratos felt his son hop on and grip tighter then he usually did. Kratos looked down the steep cliff and hopped down grabbing the rocks in the cliff. It was further down then he thought. He shimmed his way down easily till about half way. He could feel the heat from the lava started to make him sweat making it harder to hold on to the face of the rock. 

“You doing okay Atreus?” Kratos asked as he moved his foot to a safe place 

“Yeah, just my hands are sweaty. “Atreus said 

“Wrap them around my neck, it will be easier.” Kratos said.

Atreus did as his father said carefully. He held onto his tunic so that the sweat wouldn’t losen his grip. 

“Good.” Kratos said as he started moving down the rock face gain. He made sure to really watch where he was going. About three quarters of the way down there was a slick spot that he had the jump from. Kratos saw where he needed to go and did so but his hand slipped. 

“Ahh!” 

Atreus gripped his father tightly. Kratos had slipped but grabbed onto the rock quickly catching himself. Kratos internally sighed in relief. 

“Slow and steady now.” Mimir reminded as they descended the rest of the way. Kratos hopped down onto the steady ground Atreus taking a second longer then normal to hop down. 

“You okay?” Kratos asked his son

Atreus nods “Just scared me is all.” he said 

“I am sorry.” Kratos said 

Atreus nods “I'm okay. Really. “ he said and whipped his hands on his pants. 

Kratos grunted in acknowledgement and looked to the lake of lava before them. 

“What do you think this riddle is? “ Atreus asked 

“Whatcha mean laddie?” Mimir asked 

“I mean the proving yourself to the sword was the trials, the two volcanoes were actually stone pillars. So what do you think the crossing the lava actually means.” Atreus asked 

“I don’t think it is a riddle laddie. I think this part is straight forward.” Mimir said 

Atreus looked to his father who nodded

“The head is right.” Kratos said and looked around and found a small piece of chain sticking out of the lava. He bent down and pulled on it and walked back to the cliff slowly. As the chain got to the end a boat made of metal came out of the lava. 

“It's not melted!” Atreus said shocked 

“That's right lad. I do believe that's made of titanium. A metal that can withstand the heat of the lava. “ Mimir said 

“We will have to wait till it is cooled to go in.” Kratos said as he looked to the boat that was glowing red right now. 

Atreus nods and takes his pouch from his side and takes a sip carefully to conserve his water and offers it to his father. 

Kratos looked and nodded a softer expression on his face and took a drink and handed it back “That was smart thinking.” Kratos complimented 

“I filled it this morning. Mother always told me to make sure it was full at all times.” Atreus said 

“And as always your mother is wise.” Kratos said 

Atreus smiled at his father and sat down on the ground 

“While we wait you can sharpen your blade.” Kratos said to his son


	16. Visions

Atreus nodded to his fathers order and grabbed out his sharpening tool along with his knife. Atreus started to sharpen his blade by running his blade along the edge of the tool. He knew it may be a while.

He felt a funny feeling wash over him and blinked his eyes seeing he was now in a dungeon. His hands were cuffed with a gold and silver metal that was chained to the floor. The cuffs were different than he had ever seen. The gold seemed to have runes in them. Atreus looked at them closely ‘மந்திர நாக்கு மரணம்’  
but he had never seen runes like this before. They were very strange to him.   
He could see across from him was a boy about his age. He had blonde hair and eyes that were a really light brown that had almost a gold shimmer to them. He felt uneasy looking at the boy across from him. 

“Hey, look who's finally awake!” The boy spoke.   
“Who are you?” Atreus asked immediately.  
“My name is Heimdall. Who are you?”

***  
Kratos could tell his son would have a hard time just sitting here while they waited so he decided to give him something to do, “While we wait you can sharpen your blade.” Kratos said to his son. He watched as Atreus nodded and grabbed it. 

“The lad doesn’t know it yet, but these tasks you give him will help him later.” Mimir said 

“Humf,” kratos said “It was something that was taught to me.” Kratos said his voice deep anytime he talked about his past. When he didn’t hear Atreus ask a usual ‘what do you mean’ question he looked up to his son who was frozen. His eyes glowed a golden color. Kratos got up and took the boy's arms “Atreus?!” He asked sternly, trying to snap him out of whatever was happening. 

“Don’t worry brother he is fine.” Mimir said 

“What is going on Head.” Kratos asked not taking his eyes off his son. 

“He’s got his mother’s powers.” Mimir said with amusement in his voice. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Kratos asked, not liking how he was avoiding the question. Kratos relaxed seeing Atreus coming back to those bright blue eyes he cared for and put a hand on his shoulder.  
***  
Atreus blinked to see his father right in front of him kneeling, having a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ah! The lad is back. “ Mimir said 

“Back? What just happened?” Atreus asked looking to them 

“I do believe you had a giant vision!” Mimir said 

“Really?!” Atreus asked shocked

“Your eyes were a tell tale sign! They were glowing a golden color!” Mimir said 

“You are well?” Kratos asked atreus 

“A little dizzy… but well.” Atreus said back and thought about what he said and grabbed his book trying to write the symbols he saw in his new found vision so that he wouldn’t forget. 

“Whatcha doin’ lad?” Mimir asked 

“Writing something I saw.” Atreus said and he sketched the cuffs and the runes in

“What did you see?” Kratos asked 

“I’m not really sure.. But I was in a dungeon with metal chains on… there was a kid my age across from me but he was somehow magical maybe? There were strange runes… in the cuffs I had on… “ Atresus said while he sketched 

Mimir's eyebrows scrunched up, “These cuffs lad. What colors were they?” he asked carefully like when he is trying to piece things together. 

“They were mostly gold.. But with some silver in it but they had runes unlike anything I've seen before.” Atreus said and looked up to Mimir 

“And this dungeon?” Mimir said 

“Mostly gold designs, it wasn’t as bad as I would expected but it had golden bars. On the door.” Atreus answered getting a little worried when Mimir asked questions like these.

“Anything else lad?” Mimir asked 

“ The runes looked like this “ Atreus said showing Mimir the rune symbols “and the kid had strange golden shimmery eyes. He said his name was… Hummidel?” Atreus said 

“Heimdall.” Mimir corrected. 

“Head?” Kratos said worried that Mimir knew the kid.

“He is one of the many sons of Odin and of the 9 sisters.” Mimir explained 

“How does that even work?” Atreus asked, having a disgusted face. 

“Rules do not always apply to the gods lad.” Mimir said with a chuckle

“But 9 mothers?” Atreus asked, still not over that fact. 

“Gone on head.” kratos said 

“He’s said to be one of the troublemakers, so him being in his fathers dungeon doesn't surprise me. But he is foretold to have a very powerful destiny with immense powers.” Mimir said 

“Wait! Does that mean I was in Asgard in the vision?” Atreus asked


	17. Kings and Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while. I hope you are enjoying this story so far! Please let me know what you think of this so far. 
> 
> Without Further Ado!

Mimir nods “ye lad.. Ye ya were.” he said 

“Do these visions always come true?” Kratos asked 

“Unfortunately yes.. I have never known a vision to not come to pass… “ Mimir said 

“And how soon will this happen?” Kratos asked 

“I don’t know, but it didn’t seem like it was too long.” Atreus said

“When we get back home brothers, we will talk more about what we can do about it.” Mimi said 

“Is the boat ready?” Atreus asked his father. 

Kratos looked and got up from where was and touched the boat and nodded. Atreus got up slowly still feeling a little weird from his vision and hopped in the boat and took Mimir from his father who pushed the boat into the lava and hopped in and started rowing. 

“You know lad, you are a little early for starting with the visions. Usually by the age of 16 is when they start,” Mimir said 

“What else do you know about them? Mother didn’t really tell me much.” Atreus said 

“Well your eyes will glow, but the only bad parts is that they will happen randomly, and when they happen you are defenceless. Other than that they are very helpful and they can happen in your sleep or while awake. “ Mimir said 

“So if I saw someone die… I couldn’t do anything about it?” Atreus asked 

“That's where it gets tricky. Yes you can prevent it from happening if its something easy, but that doesn't guarantee anything.” Mimir said 

“Did my mother have visions?” Atreus asked 

“Yes laddie! Its passed down only from parents to child. It can’t just pop up or not happen.” Mimir said 

“Oh..” Atreus said un enthused. His head seemed to drop and he was fidgeting with his hands. Kratos took this as a sign the boy was upset since his mother would often do the same. Kratos watched where he was going but thinks as he tried to change the subject seeing Atreus not interested anymore. 

“Let me tell you a story.” Kratos said to his son. 

Atreus looked up to his father “I don’t know.. I Don't really wanna hear anymore stories.” he said for once. 

“ Well there was a man that was incharge of a large army. He had the respect of those who followed. But he also had their fear. For he had been backed by the kings of the land. He led them into many battles that brought them all glory. But by doing this it also brought the leader his own grievances. He was under the control of thoughts much higher up than him that did not want to do what was right and tried to control him. They even let him into their circle with a promise of erasing his past but the man had to promise them his loyalty. “ Kratos spoke 

“What had he done?” Atreus asked 

“Acts that were unforgivable to him…” Kratos said lowly. He looked to his son who had a questionable look 

“He killed two people that were close to him.” Kratos said. And continued “They even made him a king to try to keep him under control. But when the man asked for his payment. They didn’t live up to their promise. So the man decided to take revenge against thoughts who did him wrong. Although he succeeded with his plan, the man did exactly what he said he didn’t want to become… A monster.” Kratos spoke 

“But it was for something he believed was wrong.” Atreus said 

“It would have been better for all involved if he would have walked awake.” Kratos said 

“But wouldn’t the other kings go after him for breaking his promise?” Atreus asked 

Kratos looked to his son and thought about what he had said “you are wise for your age Atreus.” He said 

“So what happened to this king?” Atreus asked 

“He ended up dying.” Kratos said 

“How?!” Atreus asked 

“I thought you didn’t want to hear a story.” Kratos said amused 

“How did he die?” Atreus asked again very interested 

“He didn’t lad. Not literally anyways. “ Mimir added 

Kratos grunted “humf.” 

“What?” Atreus asked confused 

“He left that part behind him, but ended up in a new land far away from his old life.” Mimir said with a grin 

“So is it a happily ever after?” Atreus said 

Mimir looked up to Kratos. Kratos seemed to consider the question and grunted. 

“Mostly.” Kratos said evenly.

Atreus looked between Mimir and his Father “What aren't you telling me?” he asked, finding it odd how they were acting. 

Kratos sighed “This man in the story... Was me.” he said slowly 

Atreus took it in. Was that all true? It had to be all or he wouldn’t have told him. His father…. HIS father had finally told him about his past. Other than that he was greek and made mistakes in his past. It was that he killed people. But it had to be for a good reason. But he killed kings? 

“Boi?” Kratos asked his son pulling him from his thoughts “why do you say nothing?” he asked 

“Were the kings… Gods?” Atreus asked cautiously knowing he may not want to share. 

“Yes.” Kratos said   
“Oh..” Atreus said and thought “I liked that story.” He said looking up to his father knowing that had to have been hard for him to share. 

Kratos hummed to his son as they finally reached the shore and they all got out of the boat.


	18. Understanding

“Ahh, my head was starting to get a little toasty in there brothers.” Mimir said lightning the mood 

Atreus laughed a little and looked to his father handing him Mimir 

“You are well again?” Kratos asked. Atreus was surprised that he had picked up on his glum mood. Usually he wasn’t very good at that but he had noticed.. 

“Yes. Thank you Father.” Atreus said Kratos only nodded to his son and headed to the door. 

There were runes on the door Kratos was trying to read. 

“Do you need me to translate?” Atreus asked after a minute. Kratos sighed but nodded 

“It says ‘Leggðu niður vopn eða þú munir sókn’ meaning lay down your arms or you will parish.” Atreus said 

“I got weapons and death.” Kratos admitted 

“Well you got the important parts!” Mimir said, kratos smacked him and huffed 

“Its really good father! You’ll be reading them soon enough.” Atreus said 

Kratos sighed and looked to the door and took off his axe, placing it down by the door and then his blades. Each down slowly and deliberately. Lastly his broken knife. 

Atreus took off his bow and quiver and then his blade. 

The door made a ‘click’. Kratos pushed the large red door open. A fire lit beside them on both sides. The walls were a black glass and the floor was a red and black mix. The place reminded Atreus of the landsuther mines a little but then they came to a big opening that was a lot like the one in the mountain. The Middle had carts of metals that had been thrown out probably as scraps.

Kratos walked over and took a few pieces out but threw them back in. 

“Not what you were looking for?” Mimir asked 

“No.” Kratos said flatly 

“Father.” Atreus said and ran over to another opening. It was another hallway. It was just barely big enough for a giant to walk through it. This one had red walls that looked a lot like the floors before but had an iron floor. 

“Careful boy.” Kratos said walking over and looking in. It has a very sharp corner. 

“I will go first.” Kratos said and walked in and around the corner. 

Atreus watched from his spot nervously. Waiting for his father to give him the okay. Atreus heard a small squeak then a small glowing red thing ran from where his father had gone to and past him quickly. He had gotten a glimpse of the small creature. It was a mouse, but it looked like lava with it’s glowing red and orange fur.

“Atreus.” Kratos called his son. 

Atreus quickly ran to his father seeing a series of long hallways much like a maze. “Did you see that mouse?” Atreus asked, then saw the maze “oh…” 

Kratols started to walk into the doorway that was second to the right. 

“Why this one?” Atreus asked following 

“I think the mouse came from this way.” Kratos said 

“Great so I think we won’t get attacked by anything.” Mimir retorted

“Humf.” Kratos huffed out annoyed. 

Atreus didn’t question his father of course knowing that more often than not he was right. He walked ahead of his father when he could see some light coming from ahead of them. He looked around and was in awe at what he saw. It was a workshop for sure but at the work bench instead of a fire as a heat sore, it was a lava fall that flowed into the heating element. There were rocks that lead up to the rock bench that were pointed black. It reminded Atreus of what he would think a throne room would look like. The bench itself was made out of iron but had flakes of what looked like white sparkling diamonds. It was very clean and picked up for a workshop. It was well lit around the work area. As he spun around just to look at everything he saw runes just above the door they had just entered through. 

‘ᚦᛃÓᚾᚨᚱ ᛊᛖᛗ ᚷᚨᛜᚨ Í ᚷᛖᚷᚾᚢᛗ ᚺᛖᛁᛏᚨᛊᛏᚨ ᛖᛚᛞᛁᚾᚾ ᛗᚢᚾᚢ ᚲᛟᛗᚨ ᛒᛖᛊᛏ Úᛏ’

Atreus smiled slightly as he looked to his father who had walked up the work bench. 

Kratos looked around and sighed “There is no metal here.” he said annoyed 

“So now what brother.” Mimir asked 

“Well didn’t Sindri and Brok say there was another part to the riddle?” Atreus asked from afar his voice echoing slightly and ran over to his father. 

“Yes…” Kratos said unsure 

“Well we just gotta figure that out right?” Atreus asked 

Kraots nods “Yes.” he said to his son 

“Now laddie, how do you figure you are gonna figure out that last part without the language or complete riddle?” Mimir asked 

“Well you're the smartest man alive! Well sorta… And Father is good at figuring things out… and I'm good with languages so between the three of us we should be able to figure it out!” Atreus said 

“Quite the silver tongue you are gettin’ laddie.” Mimir said “Alright then!” he added 

Atreus smiled and grabbed the scroll from his belt and laid it down on the ground and put two rocks on it so they could read it. 

‘Oru kaṭumaiyāṉa ārkējukku kataviṉ piṉṉāl pāruṅkaḷ iṅkē kāttirukkiṟatu.’

“Mimir do you know this language at all?” Atreus asked 

“Ye…. but lad it's been a very long time.. I’m pretty rusty.” Mimir said 

Atreus thinks “well if we know what this all says.” Atreus said while pointing to the other rows “then we can maybe pick out what they some of the words, and we know that there is fierce and opening in there.” he said 

“Your lad is a smart one.” Mimir said to Kratos 

Kratos nods “that he is.” he said he said softly 

They spent a while going back and forth trying to figure out the language. Atreus wasn’t getting it making him a little frustrated but would try. 

“I do not know why it would tell us of an opening of an opponent unless it gave us the weak spot.” Kratos said 

“Ye! It is a little odd, but maybe we will know when we see it.” Mimir said 

Atreus looked around the room and saw a darker part of the wall. He got up and could hear… something but she couldn’t tell what it was. He looked and saw a whole in the wall. 

“I get it!” Atreus said suddenly to himself 

“What’s that lad?” Mimir asked 

“I get it!” Atreus said louder backing up “The opening isn’t a weak spot… it’s a door.” he said 

“What a clever lad!” Mimir said 

Kratos got up and saw the whole and pulled out the wet stone 

“Exactly!” Atreus said and smiled 

“Wait brothers.. If there is something behind there. How are ya gonna fight it with no weapons?” Mimir asked 

“I have my rage.” Kratos said 

“And the lad?” Mimir said 

Kratos and Mimir looked to Atreus who frowned. 

“I can take care of myself!” Atreus said 

“If this is anything more than a druger you are going to be in danger.” Kratos said 

“I can-” 

“No. You will stay behind me and out of the way. You will not fight.” Kratos said sternly. 

“But-” 

“No.” Kratos said sternly and lowly. Atreus locked eyes with his father for a split second then huffed 

“Whatever.” He mumbled 

“Back up boy.” Kratos said 

Atreus stood there for a minute till Kratos raised his eyebrow to him. He then huffed again and went over the the work bench. 

Kratos put the wet stone into the wall and sure enough it swallowed it. The door bleeds lava from the whole all the way up to the top. 

-BANG-


	19. Concussion

The door flies open with a fire ogre that is mad. Kratos ducked and rolled quickly out of the way. The Ogre jumped and threw its large fists into the ground just where Kratos had been landing a ground pounding slam! Kratos started pounding into its legs hitting him as hard as he could without a spartan rage. The Ogre turned around and lunged for another attack but Kratos moved out of the way. 

“Let me help!” Atreus yelled to his father

“NO. STAY PUT.” Kratos said seriously as the Ogre picked up a boulder from the ground and threw it hitting Kratos stunning him. The Ogre roared an angry Roar and headed straight for Kratos who was ready and let the Ogre smash into the wall behind him, stunning it. 

Kratos quickly jumped on top and started pounding into his skull making the ogre angrier but weaker. 

Atreus watched “Your winning!” he said 

The ogre’s attention went to Atreus. It stopped suddenly making Kratos grab on tight but the Ogre threw Kratos off of him Kratos rolling to his feet stunned for a second. 

The ogre ran to Atreus grabbing him in his large hands holding him tightly. 

“Himf… humm.. Let. Me. Go! Mmmm!” Atreus said struggling to get out of the large hands

“Brother the boy! He needs help!” Mimir said urgently 

Kratos looked up “Atreus!”. He got to his feet and felt the rage boil over and roared himself getting the Ogre’s attention. The Beast threw Atreus down not interested in him anymore and charged Kratos. Kratos was in protection mode and all he saw was red. He charged the beast grabbing its legs and threw it against the wall. The Ogre made a painful cry. Kratos then jumped on top and stomped on the ogre blood splattering everywhere. He heard a ‘crunch’ but knew it wasn't over. The beast threw Kratos off with the little energy it had left but was slumped over. Kratos ran over jumping behind its head once again but held onto its head. Kratos raised his hands over his head and elbowed the Beast hard in the head. He then hid the Ogre in the side of the jaw as hard as he could, the beast nearly landing on it’s side. Kratos hops off and kicks the beast into the wall and a large sharp rock falling from the ceiling and landing straight through it’s skill blood splattering. 

Kratos breathes heavily, his arms still flaming. 

“Brother, the boy!” Mimir said 

Kratos turned to where he had seen the fierce ogre threw Atreus. He ran over, seeing Atreus under a little bit of rubble and threw it off of him easily. Atreus had a few scratches on him, but he was knocked out, and there was a gash next to his temple, the blood running down his face. 

Kratos’s arms went out after he had the boy back in his arms and looked down to his son.   
“Come on Atreus. Wake up.” Kratos said looking down to his sleeping son. 

“Splash some water on the lads face brother.” Mimir said 

Kratos Grabbed the pouch from Atreus' belt and put some in his hand and threw it on Atreus’s face. When nothing happened Kratos tried it again. 

“Head.” 

“He must have hit his head pretty hard…” Mimir said 

Kratos growled but decided to take off Atreus' belt and lift his feet up and lays his head down gently. Kratos sighed worried, not sure what to do other than this. 

“Ah good idea brother!” Mimir said softy

After a minute of this Atreus’s bright blue eyes fluttered open but immediately closed as he groans. 

“Atreus?” Kratos spoke softly 

“Humm.” Atreus hummed out 

“Do you hurt?” Kratos questioned and gently and slowly put the boys legs down flat 

Atreus opened his eyes again blinking at them trying to get used to the light again. 

“Lad? Ya all there?” Mimir asked 

Atreus looked up to his father and squinted his eyes a bit “Father?” he asked quietly 

“I'm here.” Kratos said kneeled down next to him 

“How’s that noggin lad?” Mimir asked 

“It hurts.” Atreus said and started to sit up. Kratos reached out putting his hand around his back and held his arm with the other. 

Atreus groans and sighed a bit 

“Are ya dizzy at all lad?” Mimir asked 

Atreus nods his head a bit 

“We will go slow.” Kratos said 

“Okay…” Atreus said softly 

“Well you can check off thrown by an ogre off your wish list laddie.” Mimir said 

“I.. was?” Atreus asked 

“Ye lad!” Mimir responded 

“What is the last thing you remember?” Kratos asked 

Atreus had to think about it. 

“I uh… I think we were looking at somethi’ ” Atreus said slowly his tongue not wanting to work so it was more slurred 

“I see.” Kratos said and sighed “Let's stand up.” Kratos said and gently put his arms under Atreus’s incase he was to fall. 

Atreus nodded slowly and stood up with the help of his father. Atreus got a little wobbly so he just grabbed onto his father’s side and stayed there till he wasn’t. Kratos kept a hand on his back.

Atreus stepped away and looked to the ogre and looked to the open door.   
“Are we going in?” He asked 

“If you feel okay to do so.” Kratos said


	20. Blurry

Atreus nods and walks forward being more deliberate with his steps and slower. Kratos was close behind. When they walked in the torches lit themselves and the room was filled with metals from around the world and time. They were each labeled in Jötunn. 

“I can’t read this tongue.” kratos said 

Atreus looked and went up pretty close to the cart “This one is iron… Aluminum, Magnesium, Copper, Brass, Bronze…” Atreus said as he moved from cart to cart. Atreus looked to his father “What am I looking for?” He asked 

“ A type of steel called Damascus.” Kratos said enunciating ‘Damascus’ 

Atreus thinks about the name for a minute then nods and looks at some other carts till he stops at one, “This one says steel, it may be in here.” Atreus said softly 

Kratos came over and looked into the bin rummaging through it a bit 

“Little brother?” Mimir asked being able to see the boy now 

“Hum?” Atreus answered calming kinda looking around a bit 

“Is it just me or does that writin’ look a tad bit blurry?” Mimir asked seeing some lettering on the wall 

Atreus looked in the same direction and squinted his eyes and nodded “is there maybe some water over it?” he asked 

“I'm afraid not lad, but there could be other things at play!” Mimir was spun around when Kratos found what he needed and turned to Atreus “I was talkin’ ya know brother.” Mimir said know behind the Spartan. 

“Do you want the head boy to finish your conversation?” Kratos asked Atreus 

Atreus shook his head ‘no’ “its okay unless Mimir wants to.” Atreus said softly 

“Well. I guess I am done talkin’ then lads.” Mimir said with a huff

Atreus looked to his Father “is that it?” he asked 

Kratos nods “we can leave now.” he said 

Atreus nods happily as he follows his father out of the workshop and out the big doors. Atreus went over and picked up his bow and quiver along with his knife 

“Psst, brother.” Mimir said to Kratos quietly 

“Humm?” Kratos hummed back 

“I think you should have someone look at the boy..” Mimir said quietly 

“He will heal.” Kratos said 

“His eyes are fuzzy. That’s not a good sign brother. God or not.” Mimir said 

“Humf..” There was a long pause “Fine.” Kratos said quietly and gruffly 

Atreus went over to the boat and hopped in sitting down. 

Kratos handed Atreus Mimir and he held onto him gently. Kratos pushed the boat back into the lava river and hoped for himself. He rowed the boat. 

“How about another Story brother?” Mimir said to kratos 

“Humf. Well There was a tale of a frog. His pound dried out. So the frog and his son left to find a new home. They found a well. The son saw the water and made to jump in.  
But the father stopped him. He saw the well was deep and once inside they would not be able to escape if the water dried up again. Wisely they moved on.” Kratos finished 

“Well. wasn’t that… educational.” Mimir said carefully 

Atreus just stayed quiet not really paying attention looking around him taking everything in. 

“You have nothing to say boy?” Kratos asked 

“Huh?” Atreus asked looking to his father

“Never mind boy.” Kratos said 

“Oh… Sorry..” Atreus said and frowns a bit and looked down to Mimir 

“How are ya feeling lad?” Mimir asked 

Atreus nods “fine..” Atreus said softly 

“You are not fibbing?” Kratos asked 

“No.” Atreus said scrunching up his face at his father 

Kratos hit the shore and got out helping his son out and taking mimir 

“Shoot that Raven then.” Kratos said 

“Which one?” Atreus asked taking out his bow and quiver

“The one up high.” Kratos said 

Atreus looked around up high till he noticed something move, he guessed that was the raven but kept from squinting his eyes to check. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of his father. He pulled his bow back and closed one eye and loosed the arrow. 

“You were close, but low.” Kratos said 

“I think my string needs to be tightened again..” Atreus said putting it back on 

“We will see what the dwarfs can do for it.” Kratos said 

“Okay..” Atreus said and walked ahead of his father 

“He’s not himself.” Kratos said to Mimir 

“Would you if you got thrown down like a doll?” Mimir asked 

Kratos sighed and thought about it. He knew he could bounce back much faster than his son from experience and his blood. But shouldn’t his son too. 

“Why does the boy not heal like me?” Kratos asked the head as they walked to Tyr’s temple. 

“Well for one, the boy is god and giant. Gods are mostly immortal, but giants aren’t… They do have a life cycle much like mortals, but they do heal quicker then mortals and have magic as well. All this said though brother, each God it’s self is different. You seem to be like Baulder was, you heal very quickly no matter the injury. I mean for the bloody gods you’ve died 3 times and crawled your way out of hell. He hadn't but had come close… He has more magic abilities than you though. “ Mimir said 

Kratos sighed “The boy’s abilities, can they change?” Kratos asked 

“Well yes and new ones can come up too in different ways. Some come fully known like your rage, and others may have to be developed like magic. But that doesn't mean this his healing won’t get better as he ages as well.” Mimir said 

“I see.” Kratos said 

Atreus stopped at the large door he couldn’t open as saw his father talking to Mimir. He knew something important was being said since Kratos really only talks to Mimir for council. 

Kratos opened the large doors and then the others to the travel room and set their destination back to Midgard. Once the branches came back and light subsides they cross and go out the big door to the dwarfs who were bickering.


	21. Resting

“No it will be much better if we use the steel!” Brok said 

“Normally you would be right but with this it needs the Tungsten because of what it will be used for. The sides would chip and -” Sindri was cut off 

“Fine then how about we make one with your metal and once with mine and we see who's better!” Brok

Kratos threw down the metal between the bickering dwarfs unamused 

“Well it’s ‘bout time!” Brok said 

“Do not test my patient's dwarf.” Kratos warned not in the mood 

“So how was it?” Sindri 

“Hot, How long will this take?” Kratos asked pulling out his broken blade. 

“Well- Someone's not in a good mood. We will have to take out the old metal and put the new in-”

“Leave in the old metal.” Kratos said 

“Well that makes it a little more difficult. “ SIndri said 

“Oh by Odin's missin’ eye, give it!” Brok said and took the blade from his brother, “let me make a mold, I will have to re enforce it h-” 

“Do what needs to be done.” Kratos said 

“It’ll be done by dusk.” Brok said and got to work 

“So little giant, How was it there?” Sindri asked seeing how quite the young god was. He hoped that telling of their adventure would lighten the young boy's mood seeing how he was like his mother and loved to tell stories. 

“The workshop or Muspelheim?” Atreus asked seeming almost uninterested.

“Fucks sake! Yes, the workshop!” Brok said listening. 

“It was… clean or at least cleaner then I thought it would be..." There was a pause "And There was some cool things there. A big ogre was guarding the metals that were all labeled in Jötunn.” Atreus said flatly 

“Well, sounds… ah boring.” Sindri said unsure and looked to Kratos for an answer. 

“The boi hit his head.” Kratos said as he leaned against the wall to rest. 

“Is the brat okay? Cause he ain’t acting okay.” Brok said looking up form his work. 

“I’m fine… “ Atreus said quietly 

“Head injuries are no joke! You should be resting! You can sleep on my bed right now if you want. But rest is important, if you don’t then you can have permanent damage! “ Sindri said coming over the the young Giant and leading him just around the corner 

“I'm okay. I don’t want to sleep.” Atreus said 

“Then don’t, just lay down here for just a little, it will help with I'm guessing a headache.” Sindri said looking down to the blue eyed boy that reminded him all too much of Faye.

“Fine..” Atreus said huffing a bit. He looked to the bed and sat down on it. He hated being in bed, it reminded him of when he was sick as a kid. He couldn’t really go further then the border of their house without having a bad coughing fit. 

Kratos watched as Sindri returned. “He is asleep?” Kratos asked lightly and a little surprised knowing how hard it could be to get him to sleep. 

“No, not yet, just resting… How did this happen?” Sindri asked leaning on his work bench. 

“The ogre, it picked him up then threw him down.” Kratos said as if he should know that. 

“The little shit is lucky.” Brok said bounding away "they can kill a man." he said 

"Well he's not" Kratos said 

Broke just rolled his eyes "you know what I meant." he said back annoyed 

“Oh….” Sindri said “So has he been okay?” he asked 

“The lad seems to be quiet and complains of his head hurtin’. His eye sight isn’t the same either. But I think the lad isn’t telling us everything since he doesn't want to seem weak.” Mimir piped in 

“Why do you say that?” Kratos asked looking down to Mimir

“He’s stiff when he moves and it takes the lad a few to respond to something asked.” Mimir added having a worried look to his face.

“Are you going to take him to Freya?” Sindri asked 

“No. We are still not on good terms from the last time.” Kratos said and sighed

“So who’s gonna heal him?” Brok asked worried

“There is a woman we came across.” Kratos said exacerbated 

“Oh… “ Sindri said surprised. 

“There is another witch?” Brok asked 

Kratos sighed “You are done with my blade?” Kratos asked 

“Does it look like it’s close to dusk?” Brok snapped

“Then work on it rather than talking.” Kratos huffed. He was done talking. 

Brok mumbled a few curse works under his breath and got back to work.

The sun set and the blade was finally done, Kratos took it and inspected it. He then put it back in its halter. He was actully fairly impressed that that Brok could fix his blade. 

“He’s just back there.” Sindri said pointing to the little room to the left that had a tarp over the door way.


	22. Memories

Kratos walked around the corner and pushed the tarp to the side. His son asleep on the bed. He had curled up and tucked himself under the furs. Something he did when he didn’t feel well. Kratos came over, ran his hand over his head lightly to check for a fever and pushed the hair from his eyes. He didn’t feel a fever but he could see his son’s face scrunch in his sleep. Kratos let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and gently picked him up, careful not to wake him. Atreus stirred a little but ended up nuzzled against Kratos’s chest. Something he used to do as a baby since kratos was always warm. Kratos smiled softly under his beard at his son. He stayed like this for just a moment, remembering something for the first time in a long time as he held him in his arms. 

***  
Faye was holding their freshly born baby in her arms wrapped up in wolf furs as Kratos came over. Faye was tired but was in awe with the sleeping baby in her arms. The baby had been born a little over 1 moon early.

“Come.” Faye said softly to her husband who was standing across the room.   
Kratos took in a deep breath and came over slowly not knowing if he could do this again. Faye reached out to her husband and brought him over her shoulder. 

Kratos looked down and sighed seeing a small amount of hair on the baby.   
“Take it.” Faye said softly,   
“I-” Kratos didn’t get a chance to finish before Faye put the baby in his arms.   
Krtos looked down to the very small bundle as the baby’s eyes opened and revealed that it had Faye’s beautiful blue eyes. The baby looked more like Faye to Kratos’ relief. As Kratos took in all the babies features, the baby snuggled up against the warmth of his chest and grabbed onto his fingers and coos up to him.   
Kratos let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.   
“What is it?” kratos asked, watching the small child in his arms.   
“It’s a boy. As I always said it would be.” Faye pointed out.   
“Humf,” he let out a small amused laugh. He then thought about the small child “ He is… well?” Kratos asked gingerly, not really wanting to hear if there was anything wrong.   
“He's healthy from what I can tell.” Faye said softly and sat up and moved over for Kraos to sit with her. 

Kratos let out a sigh of happiness and sat down and she curled into his shoulder and smiled down to the baby who smiled up at them and squealed happily.   
Kratos smiled and held his boy close to his chest that night even long after his Wife and new child fell asleep.   
***

Kratos walked out with Atreus sleeping in his arms. Brok and Sindri looked to Kratos. Sindri smiled as Brok just hid his smile   
“Ah get him out of here.” Brok said gruffly but of course cared for the child as well. 

Kratos just nodded to the dwarfs and carried Atreus home. Formørkelse was waiting for Atreus to return to the stave but whined softly when he saw Kratos holding him. Kratos looked to the wolf that was nearly as tall as his son and sighed. “Come.” Kratos said walking back to the hut and in. He laid Atreus in bed and tucked him in without him stirring but having steady even breaths. Kratos checked for a fever relieved not to find one and lays a cool rag on his head to help with the pain anyways. 

Formørkelse lays up by Atreus laying his head gently over Atreus stomach and eventually falls asleep as well. 

Kratos sighed softly, 

“He will be okay with time Brother.” Mimir said 

“I know.” Kratos said not taking his eyes off Atreus. 

“You should rest.” Mimir said 

Kratos put Mimir on the stand and then sat back down next to Atreus “I will be fine head.’ He said gruffly 

“The lad-” 

“Head.” Kratos barked a bit. 

“Alright no need to get your knickers in twist.” mimir mumbled and closed his eyes 

Kratos sighed and watched his son. He didn’t want him to fall ill again. 

***  
Atreus was about a year old now and Faye had wanted to go out and get some herbs and felt like Kratos should watch him. Kratos agreed, after some protest, and had him outside with him. Faye was very involved and always held Atreus or had him close by. Kratos on the other had let Atreus be more independent or at least tried. The child didn’t want to leave his side unless it was to get into something he really shouldn’t. 

The boy crawled up to Kratos and reached up to him wanting to be picked up. He had been a little moody and clingy during the day but Faye said he was just teething so Kratos handed him a cold towel for him to teeth on. Atreus just dropped it as soon as he got it and reached up again and whined slightly. Kratos shook his head “I can’t hold you know Atreus.” He said calmly. Kratos was cutting up meat and the table was not safe for him. Atreus looked up with his big blue eyes, his lip starting to quiver. “In just a minute.” He said gently to his son, making eye contact with him. Atreus whines a few more times before crying to be picked up.   
Kratos sighed “If you calm down I will.” He said, but atreus wasn’t having it he just cried harder. It was unusual for him to act like this. So Kratos gave in after he washed his hands.   
“Atreus. You must calm down.” Kratos said rocking him slightly in his arms but the child began to cough an all too familiar cough. Kratos’s heart sank and he held the child closer as he looked for the herbs he needed. Thankfully Faye happened to walk in at that moment.  
“He is ill,” Kratos said, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.  
Faye dropped what was in her arms immediately and rushed over feeling the fever and grabbed the herbs needed and gave him a bottle. The child calmed down but coughed still and the chest rattling starting.   
Kratos grabbed a rag and wet it, putting it on his head and putting some furs on him. The child grabbed his hand from his crib and he happily obliged.   
“You seem to know what this is.” Faye said gently, keeping an eye on her husband.  
“Yes… I do. And I will not lose him.” Kratos said.   
***

Kratos had always felt that maybe if he would have held Atreus more that day he could have gotten ahead of the illness his son suffered with for so many years. Even if it was caused by his god half... He was now determined to make sure that any little change he would know to get help. 

The sun came quickly in Kratos' mind. With Atreus still asleep at dawn Kratos was relaxing in the chair next to him his eyes close but very alert. 

Mimir opened his shining eyes and yawns making Kratos open his eyes to Mimir. 

“Sorry brother, did I wake ya?” Mimir asked timidly

“No.” Kratos’ voice boomed. 

“You haven't slept then brother?” Mimir more so stated

“No” Kratos repeated 

“Well brother, even Odin himself needs sleep, I can keep an eye on the lad and wake you when he wakes.” Mimir said 

“Humf.” Kratos responded. He looked to his son lying peacefully in bed. “Fine.. but if anything-”

“Anything changes let you know. You know my brother, I am the wisest man alive now aren't I?” Mimir reassured. 

Kratos sighed not liking the idea but relaxed in the chair, even if he didn’t fall asleep he could relax. 

Mimir watched over Atreus for the next 3 hours as he slept. He noticed that Formørkelse’s tail started to wag softly and he looked up to Atreus who stirred in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite chapters to write! I Hope you guys liked it too! let me know how you are feeling about this story in the comments! 
> 
> Thank you for all your support.


	23. Back to the Village

He noticed that Formørkelse’s tail started to wag softly and he looked up to Atreus who stirred in his sleep.   
Atreus felt Formørkelse move his head up to look at him and opened his eyes and felt gently kissed on his hand and smiled. 

“Hello.” He said tiredly, still waking up. 

Formørkelse wags his tail a bit more but was being gentle so he didn’t accidentally hurt Atreus. 

“Hello lad. How are you feeling?” Mimir asked quietly 

Atreus just shrugged not really waiting to say how he actually felt. He was worried his father would keep him in bed. 

“I see.” Mimir said, eyeing the little god.  
Atreus sat up slowly His shadow friend moving off the bed. Atreus felt dizzy so he put his back against the wall and put his furrs over him tucking his knees up to his chest. 

“How about we get ya looked at lad?” Mimir offered.

Atreus just kinda shrugged again just quiet. He hated to be sick or hurt so bad he was laid up in bed. 

Kratos heard Mimir and opened up his eyes and saw his son sitting up and looked to Mimir in a ‘we had a deal’ look.

“He just woke up brother, I swear! I was just asking the lad how he was.” Mimir quickly stated not wanting to be on the god’s bad side today.

Kratos hummed “You well enough for traveling?” Kratos asked his son.

“Yes sir.” Atreus said softly looking at his dad curiously. He was surprised that he wouldn’t want him pretty much chained to the bed with his injury. 

“Good, when you are ready we will leave.” Kratos said standing.

Atreus nods and gets up slowly and pulls on his shoes. Atreus thought for a minute and looked to his new companion.

‘Formørkelse can you get my Bow?’ he asked in wolf tongue. 

Formørkelse wags his tail in response and sniffs till he finds his bow and picks it up bringing it to Atreus smiled and pets his friend who flopped on the floor legs up and chest exposed for more scratches. 

Kratos gathered what he thought they may need for their short trip and looked back to his son who was sitting on the floor laughing as he was petting his Wolf who was kicking a back leg as he did so. Kratos smiled under his beard at his son. He wouldn’t push him right now. 

Atreus stood up and got a little dizzy but Formørkelse was there to brace him. Atreus put his bow and quiver on and was ready. 

“Let’s go.” Kratos said 

“Uh brother? You forgetting something?” Mimir asked

“You are staying here, a talking severed head will draw unnecessary attention.” Kratos said 

“Well then.” Mimir said offended

Atreus smiled a little at their bickering “Where are we going?” Atreus asked, trying to sound normal. He honestly didn’t think his father knew how he felt. 

“To someone you know.” Kratos said as he walked out 

Atreus walked out behind but his shadow stayed close by his side. Atreus instinctively kept his hand on his friends back as he walked. It seemed to help Atreus steady himself again. 

Kratos stayed close to Atreus as they walked through the woods. They arrived at a path that Atreus started to go left but Kratos started to right. 

“Aren't we going to Freya?” Atreus asked, confused.

“No. Now come.” Kratos said softly while nodding his head for him to follow.

Atreus nodded and followed his father and recognized the hill and the path. 

“Father?” Atreus asked looking up to him.

“We are going to see that Woman.” Kratos said annoyed.

“Really? I thought you didn’t like Erika. “ Atreus asked 

“I do not, but she is a healer.” Kratos stated.

“Oh…” Atreus said as he walked into the village with his father. He looked around seeing it was much different before. The streamers were gone and the people had out a market instead of the dancing area he was in before, but there was a feeling nagging at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I have last updated! Hope you are still enjoying the story! Fun stuff is coming up!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be a short story, but ended up being much much longer.


End file.
